


Hold you down 我會接住妳的

by snipeyozora



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipeyozora/pseuds/snipeyozora
Summary: 這是一篇反抗PRU真子結局的文。真子啊啊啊啊啊啊！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這是一篇反抗PRU真子結局的文。真子啊啊啊啊啊啊！

破敗的公車亭周圍被灰色的世界所包圍。公車亭裡那張斑駁脫漆的長椅上坐著一個男人。他搓了搓肩膀，還好，舊傷還沒開始糾纏他。細雪所帶來的寒氣使他拉了拉圍巾，那條褐綠色的圍巾幾乎遮住了他半張臉，毛線帽也緊緊包住了男人的一頭亂髮、耳朵、額頭、眉毛，僅露出一雙眼睛。一雙宛如夏日晴空的湛藍眼眸。

下一班公車還得等上二十分鐘──如果風雪沒有變得更強的話。

手機的電量只剩下一小格紅色，他關閉網路連線、螢幕調到最暗，心想得記得在下一個休息站或汽車旅館替手機和早就沒電的隨身聽充電。四周只有風聲，雪隨著風輕輕地飄落，他的腦海裡自動地播放一首曲子──他曾和一個女孩一起聽著這首歌。即使隨身聽沒電，當他的腦中浮現這音樂的旋律時，就好像能夠回到那個過去時光、彷彿女孩此刻就捱在他身邊坐著。

他想念她了。男人撓了撓額頭，壓抑著想要拿出手機重新連上線的想法，望著公車亭上還貼著的破爛廣告紙。

 

_ 【2033 環太平洋防衛隊：獵人駕駛、測試研究員招募】 _

_ 招募對象：機甲獵人駕駛、韌體開發測試工程師、測試員、工程部人員 _

_ 招考測驗地點：莫玉蘭基地(總部)、香港、加州、俄羅斯駐地基地、日本環太平洋防衛署城中分部 _

_ 考試時間：2033年X月Y日 _

 

這張傳單都過期那麼久了，男人很懷疑招募的成果能否如預期。怪獸不再從突破口入侵人類世界後並沒有和平太久，聯合國安理會為了時不時黑市流通的怪獸殘骸、機甲獵人的動力機組件、甚至是突然冒出來搞破壞的無照機甲傷透腦筋。原本聯合各國共同抵抗外星生物的環太平洋防衛軍已經不再需要與異世界的怪獸戰鬥，變成一支猶如世界警察的團隊，和那些開著無照機甲的流氓玩著你追我跑的蠢遊戲。

現在的世界遠比怪獸入侵的時候還更令他感到異常。

又或者，發生異變的只有曾經穿過突破口的他？

隨著腦海中吟唱的歌，思緒飄到遠處，像是一條細細的、無形的線──綿延至地平線的遠方──橫越海洋──那是他的歸處、她的身旁。

 

腦海裡的音樂戛然而止。

 

他從長椅上跳了起來，想邁步狂奔，但整個人頓住了。

男人僅僅踏出一步、伸出了手──是拚了命地伸長右手，像是要碰觸什麼，但指尖所能及之處除了刮手的寒風外空無一物，然後他幾乎是敏捷地翻過手掌，掌心朝上，彷彿要盛接住什麼似地。

男人維持了這個姿勢數秒，才緩緩地握住除了融化的雪水外什麼也沒有的手心。他皺著眉，握住拳頭，像是正緊握住自己的心一樣。

 

*

 

他的靴子被雪與泥浸濕，方才在路上狂奔了至少十來分鐘，肺臟疼痛得像是要爆炸。

他一把扯下帽子跟圍巾，彎下腰大口大口地喘氣，汗水滴落在木地板，跟泥水融在一起。酒吧裡的退休老人們不約而同地望向這個衝進門，有著一頭金色亂髮的高大男人。假如這是西部電影，這些老牛仔肯定已經拔槍指著他的鼻子了。但他們只是露出困惑的表情注視著這個在小風雪中滾進屋子的男人。他氣都還沒緩過來，便抬頭看向安裝在牆上的電視，原本的足球比賽畫面被刺目的新聞快報插播打斷。

白日燦爛陽光下，在世界另一端的臨海都市虛假得像是縮小的比例模型一般，空拍機畫面捕捉到海水湧浪裡突然竄出一個漆黑的巨大機甲，散發明顯的敵對反應，而且等級不同一般私造的機甲獵人，迅捷的程度甚至超過第六代的機型。

他一動也不動地盯著螢幕，看那個黑色的怪物橫掃軍方的戰機、踐踏城市、建築物爆炸燃燒……畫面中，灰藍的吉普賽復仇者幾乎站不穩，仍試圖擋在突然其來的黑色煞星前面，避免它推進到內陸。黑色的不明機甲表面反射著刺目的光線，擊落了一架軍用直升機——直升機旋轉著、向下墜落，而吉普賽復仇者伸出的手掌並沒有接住它。

播報員說了什麼他一個字都沒聽見，只看到螢幕上出現了她的資料照片，以及不幸的訊息。

 

「……真子。」

 

***

 

在那片一望無際的藍色海洋上，逃生艙載浮載沉，他們額頭碰著額頭，分享著活著的喜悅、任務成功的欣慰，及其他無法言說的悲傷……萊利跟真子都知道，浮動連結過的他們，比任何好友、戀人、家人都更加親密，即使他們才認識不到幾天。機甲獵人的浮動連結就是這樣的一種奇特紐帶，將原本毫無關係的兩人，透過連結成為了一體。

連結最初，兩人之間特有的吸引力、緊張感、對抗性──還有一點點猜疑試探，各種感覺就像是海浪一樣向對方的腦裡洶湧撲騰而上──沒有體驗過真實連結的人永遠難以想像駕駛與另一個駕駛之間的默契、信任、或其他科學的，或不科學的心靈感應。機甲獵人駕駛們總是說「要讓另一個人進入自己的腦袋很難」，是真的很難。人要怎樣毫不隱藏敞開自己的內心？唯有絕對信任，因為不只光明的那一面，連腦海中的陰暗小角落都有可能在連結的洪流中被對方看見。在機甲獵人駕駛艙裡，接上連結橋，你的內心、思想、生命等同獻給對方、也獻給了機甲獵人──融合成獨一無二、巨大的守護神的靈魂。

而察覺對方的存在消失在自己的腦當中，則會帶來無比的痛苦。連結越強大，越是融為一體，他們既是機甲獵人靈魂的左右腦，也是彼此的半身。初代機甲獵人的駕駛們若是在戰鬥中被擊敗，非死即瘋──他們不僅是互相連結，更與獵人同心。巨大的金屬巨人受損，駕駛員們「感同身受」的程度不是假的，工程研發部經過多次改良開發，才將這種神經反饋的數值調到不致死也不影響作戰敏捷度的狀態。

安哥拉治一戰，鬼頭刀攫住彥西的那一刻、同步而強烈的恐懼、痛楚與大腦中的一片空白──

萊利沒有一天能夠忘記那種絕望、恐懼、悲傷、失落。

即使他盡可能調適，努力以艱苦的肉體鍛鍊、找事忙活轉移注意力，可是那是他的腦──體力有限，但腦是不會停的──只要他一靜下來，關於被抽空的、彥西的那一部分就夠讓他失眠到天明。流浪的五年時間都無法真正的擺脫，他花了很長的時間思考後發現，其實他的腦海中失去的那一半空，仍殘留著與彥西共同生活、打鬧、出擊......保存了每一次的從容微笑、對弟弟的寬容、或偶爾的計較小心眼......彥西虛幻的「幽魂」就住在他的腦海當中，只是不再對他說話，直到他遇見了真子，和她進行了浮動連結。

潘塔考斯特對真子說的沒錯。那些失去的永遠都在你身邊，你永遠都能在浮動連結中見到對方。

真子沒有取代彥西，她誠實、信任、敞開心胸包容了他的全部。她也能夠感受到彥西真實存在在他這裡。現在這是他們共有的了。

在漂浮的逃生艙上，萊利感覺她喜悅而又放心地湊了過來，衝動地像是想要吻他，而他亦然──萊利可以確定。可能從他們初次見面那天、她看見在房間裡的他那時就想了──但最終他們只是用額頭碰了碰對方的額頭，一個吻──他們有的是時間，除了浮動連結外的相處時間，他們可以做許許多多的事情，不只是一個吻──萊利的額頭貼著真子的，閉上眼看不見她的表情，卻能聽見她輕輕的笑聲。

陽光灑落在海面，前來迎接他們的直升機盤旋在周圍，他們可以一起回家了。

 

關閉突破口阻絕了怪獸是人類世界值得慶祝的大事，各國，尤其是環太平洋諸國都像是瘋了一樣大肆慶祝。但真正的英雄，活著回來的他們，在赫克的指示下強制休養一個月。除了醫療部精密的診察、心理評估與身體復健外，還讓事務官幫他們推掉了一大堆授勳、採訪、大人物接見的事情。

「拯救世界的人有資格休息，有事一個月後再談。」赫克在醫院外面被等候的記者一擁而上的麥克風包圍時只說了一句話就快步上了車。這還是萊利在醫院病房內電視轉播上看到的。

代理潘塔考斯特總指揮工作的赫克，或者要說韓森元帥，萊利跟真子一致認為他才是最需要好好休息的人物。萊利吃驚於赫克過人的堅毅，在聯合國組織想伸手想插手「反抗軍」事務的時候他與天同、兩位博士把重要的資料檔案都整理、備份、打包，人員們的調度支配都整頓得有條不紊。

赫克失去了他的副駕駛──他唯一的兒子，同時也失去了他的多年戰友。萊利在病床上接受赫克輕裝探訪時，還想開口勸勸他，但他只是露出淺淺的微笑，搖頭，「你們做得很好，我也會盡全力做我能做的。」並拍了拍萊利的肩膀，「森小姐也跟你說了一樣的建議，你知道的，美麗小姐的建議絕對值得放在心上。我不但是資深遊俠，也是PPDC最後的老班底，我懂得怎麼跟那些衣裝筆挺的老屁股周旋。」萊利知道赫克只是要讓他們放心，並透過勞累讓自己暫時忘記失去的痛苦。

「你知道你不會忘記他。」我努力過，我知道。

赫克遲疑地摸了摸下巴的鬍髯，緩緩地眨了眨帶著金色、跟查克頭髮顏色一樣的睫毛，「永遠不會。」露出了一個像是接受一切的飄渺苦笑，戳了戳自己的胸口，「他一直都在。」

「看看我都說了什麼，我真不會安慰人。」萊利搔了搔後腦的亂髮。他以前總覺得其他人說什麼對他來說都不會改變，現在卻無法不說點什麼。

正因為有查克、潘塔考斯特、逝去的機甲獵人駕駛、PPDC最後的工作人員們的努力，我們才能終止世界末日的來臨。萊利不會去歌頌生命逝去的榮耀，但他理解所有勇士們的意志與付出，並感同身受那些活著的人與死去的人所作出的犧牲。

「......謝謝。我得趕去下一個無聊會議了，改天再來看你。」赫克微笑，像是面對老戰友那般的驕傲自信。這真是戰場上的老兵。萊利默默地目送挺直著背脊、赫克離開的背影。


	2. Chapter 2

「……醫生怎麼說？」剛聽完自己檢查報告的真子，臉色發白地開口問坐在簡報室外頭長椅等的萊利。

「『不宜進行太過刺激的活動包含浮動連結』，」萊利對真子舉起手算是打了個招呼，「幸好我們已經把該死的突破點關閉了。妳呢？待觀察對吧？」他坐在窗邊，穿著病院發的淺藍寬鬆長褲、白色的棉布汗衫、身上披著同樣淺藍色的薄外衣，背對著窗外灑入的光，看起來像是頭上有一圈朦朧的金色光環。

「蟲洞輻射能量跟核能爐爆炸的影響……」真子望著這個帶著親切溫暖笑意的夥伴，內心一陣悲傷。醫生說從她身上檢驗到的，來自突破點區域的殘留輻射很強烈，幸好他們原本的戰鬥服原本就有隔絕輻射的功能。正如萊利所猜的，這一個月要好好觀察輻射能量對人體的影響。她待在蟲洞裡的時間遠比萊利少，要不是萊利分享給她氧氣補給，她根本撐不過來。

萊利拍拍自己身邊的座位，示意她可以坐下來。真子坐下，肩膀快要碰觸到萊利的臂膀，跟他們駕駛機甲獵人一樣的位子，只是更近了些。

萊利把她留在地球，獨自一人跟吉普賽危機墜落到另一個世界——她昏過去時感覺到他喃喃自語著，任何人都能墜落——先是單獨駕駛機甲承受強烈的神經元衝擊、穿越蟲洞直接籠罩在先驅者的怪獸世界輻射，加上吉普賽危機的核能動力爐爆炸的巨大能量，醫療部研究員與醫生說萊利在那種狀況下沒有跟逃生艙一起融掉已是萬幸。就算穿著有防護功能的戰鬥服，人類的身體不可能毫無影響。

真子經歷過潘塔考斯特逐漸憔悴的歷程，她見過後果，無計可施。老師只是靠著必須完成使命的意志力支撐著。

神啊，如果有奇蹟的話，請讓這個男人好好地活下去吧。他好不容易才從過去的陰影中走到陽光下、才正要開始考慮未來的事……真子碰了碰萊利放在腿邊的手，手腕上和她一樣還掛著醫院的名條塑膠手環，萊利反握住她的右手。

「我很幸運還能在地球這兒呼吸呢，PPDC醫療技術那麼發達。」望著萊利的微笑，等到她察覺時，眼淚已經流了下來。

萊利的手指輕輕滑過她的臉頰，粗糙的指尖觸感沾染了濕意。初次接吻的味道是一絲眼淚的苦鹹混著萊利唇上水果糖的甜味。吻並不熱烈，甚至可以說是平靜，但就像是無形的浮動連結一樣，她閉上眼，感覺到他的心對她敞開。

 

*

2025年3月，環太平洋防衛總部提出任務結案報告。

2025年3月，第三代機甲獵人吉普賽危機駕駛員萊利‧貝特、森‧真子獲頒榮譽勳章、傑出服役勳章、銀星勳章；赫丘力斯‧韓森代理元帥獲頒榮譽勳章、傑出服役勳章。

第一代機甲獵人車諾阿爾發駕駛員莎夏‧凱戴諾夫斯基、亞歷克斯‧凱戴諾夫斯基；第四代機甲獵人暴風赤紅駕駛員唐煒祥、唐煒龍、唐煒虎；第五代機甲獵人衝鋒發現號駕駛員查爾斯‧韓森；環太平洋防衛軍總司令史塔克‧潘塔考斯特，追頒英勇榮譽勳章、傑出服役勳章。

 

萊利許久沒有穿上正式軍服，上一次穿已經是六年前，馬尼拉戰役跟彥西一起獲表揚的時候了。當時彥西和他的頭髮都被軍方公關派來的造型師梳得整整齊齊，壓在帽子下，坐在頒獎台後面等待穿著漂亮西裝的大人物冗長演說過去——政客鼓動三寸不爛之舌，慷慨激昂，說得好像在海上與怪獸纏鬥、賣命廝殺的是他們一樣。演講稿長到彥西差點睡著。

萊利站在全身鏡前，天藍的眼睛凝視著鏡子，彷彿彥西站在他身邊一般。直到真子出現在他左邊。她的軍服樣子也讓他驚豔。鐵灰色的襯衫與深藍色外套使她看起來皮膚白皙，烏黑的短髮和藍色的髮稍都帶著光澤，她化了淡妝，眼線描繪出她的堅強意志，嘴唇是淡淡的櫻花色彩。窄裙下勻稱修長的腿，蹬著一雙大概五公分高的黑色高跟鞋，使她看起來比平常更高、更纖細。「這樣我們拍合照時不必墊箱子，那個、」她指了指鞋子，『你真好看。』萊利跟她同時說出了對對方的讚美之詞。真子的臉一下子紅了起來，萊利耳朵發熱。「謝謝。」真子的日文脫口而出，表示她的感謝，「你的領帶有點歪了，」她替他調整了一下領結，那條難纏的布料在她的手指下變得服貼，「赫克可辛苦了，他鎖骨傷還沒全好，還堅持要自己打領帶。」真子拍了拍他的胸口，後退一步像是在檢查機甲獵人一切是否好好運作一般。

「他需要幫忙嗎？」其實軍方的公關就在外面，像是小學老師準備檢查同學們的服裝儀容一樣，只要叫一聲他們就會帶著服裝師、美髮造型師、助理們衝進來，搞定任何不馴的亂髮、沒刮乾淨的鬍子、皺巴巴的襯衫、沒摺線的長褲，然後檢查他們手上的小抄字卡有沒有拼寫錯誤或不雅字彙。

「好像弄好了，」真子頓了一下似乎有話想說，但不知該不該講。萊利是她的心靈伴侶，只是拿起了桌上的帽子，耐心地等她開口。「我剛在赫克那裡看到了、史考特‧韓森。」相當肯定，語氣裡帶有一絲緊張與興奮。

「 _ 那個 _ 幸運七號的史考特？」大名鼎鼎、惡名昭彰的前機甲獵人駕駛，赫克以前的副駕駛、他的親弟弟、查克的叔叔。萊利在之前的基地實際見過他幾次，說真的，是小男孩會崇拜的類型，非常會惹事。被強制退役後數年沒有消息，現在卻回來了。不知道是好還是不好，不過畢竟血濃於水，有了解他的家人陪伴赫克大概是好的。如果他們關係並沒有謠傳的那麼糟糕的話……。公關過來敲門請他們出去準備，他看見赫克也在走廊上，一身正裝，對他和真子點頭致意。赫克在這幾個月裡消瘦不少，即使在食糧種類豐富的香港基地，負傷、失去愛子、日夜工作、滿檔的行程，讓他原本就瘦削的臉更有稜角。下巴和臉頰的鬍子刮得乾淨，使赫克原本的威嚴氣質變得有些冷酷。不過他和真子都知道赫克為人和善，是真心顧及同袍與PPDC的工作人員，不擅長說漂亮話，但會把事情做好來。他們默默地跟在赫克身後，隨公關指示上台入座。

台下掌聲如雷貫耳，媒體一字排開的閃光燈此起彼落地閃爍，直到司儀開始主持為止會場才稍微靜了下來。

授勳典禮很隆重，長官致詞也很簡短，表揚犧牲的駕駛們超凡的英勇行為、慰問遺族、感謝所有在PPDC同心協力奮戰到最後一刻的工作人員。活著回來的他和她，是振奮疲弱無力社會的象徵人物、世界的救星，媒體們這幾個月已經半真半假編了數種可歌可泣的特稿，來描寫吉普賽危機的兩位駕駛，還有幾家玩具廠商推出紀念版本的機甲獵人模型、好幾個作家、記者爭先恐後地說要獨家專訪、想幫他們寫傳記。現實遠比故事更離奇得多，他倒希望這些人能幫他描寫出穿過蟲洞，透過吉普賽危機的觀景窗看到的詭異怪獸世界。由怪獸的骨與肉組成的異世界城市、巨大無比的先驅者。如果他們沒有死絕，說不定還會回來，萊利悲觀地想。

但他可能沒辦法再踏入機甲獵人裡了。

他好想念吉普賽危機。她的心已經為了這個世界融毀，不會再回來了。

萊利下意識摸了摸剛得到的金屬勳章，一面回憶駕駛艙每一個按鈕的觸感。

純鐵外殼、不含其他成份、每一條肌帶裝有四十個發動機組、四肢配備超扭力矩驅動器，追加最新型流體神經元突觸系統。 _ 比新的更好。她是獨一無二的。 _

拍公關照的時段，萊利以為自己根本笑不出來，但瞥了一眼隔壁僵硬的真子，就覺得自己已經做得非常的好了。真子瞪著鏡頭的表情，要他來模仿的話，就像是在武館裡對他的表現打分數那時一樣。萊利輕聲呼喚了她，「嘿、」對她伸出手，兩人很有默契地拳頭相觸，那是彥西以前常跟萊利一起做的打氣動作，真子緊繃的肩膀才放鬆了下來。萊利再度驚訝於真子與他的連結竟然如此牢固，就像是已經合作多年的搭檔。「別緊張，我在這呢。」要怎麼笑才能達到公關所說的『帶給人類世界復興希望』的微笑啊？好不容易散會休息時，一群人吵吵嚷嚷地向他們跑了過來……是香港碎頂基地的工作人員，為首的還是吉普賽危機的維修機組員們，大家都穿著制服，「我們想要合照！」人們推來擠去的，有的人手上甚至還抓著一瓶香檳——想必是從記者餐會那邊幹來的——組員們簇擁上來，氣氛頓時輕鬆了起來——他們是共患難的小隊，沒有他們，計畫無法成功。兩個博士和天同也笑咪咪地加入了他們，最後由公關攝影師幫他們拍了全體工作人員的合照。真子在那個時候才真心地笑了起來。

萊利把一張真子鼓起勇氣挽住他的手，兩人笑得靦腆的合照與全體機組員的合照洗出來，和他平日隨身攜帶的珍藏照片們放在一起。

日後他每到一個地方落腳，把這些照片掛在牆上佈置時，總會想起真子挽著他手臂時的溫度、人們的笑語、周圍環繞著真正和平的空氣……

 

2025年4月，環太平洋防衛軍香港碎頂基地舉行追思典禮暨英雄慰靈碑揭碑儀式

2025年5月，環太平洋防衛軍回歸聯合國軍事防衛組織接管。赫丘力斯‧韓森代理元帥移交指揮權。


	3. Chapter 3

2026年，春天。

環太平洋聯合防衛軍通過草案，重新開始招募機甲獵人駕駛候補人選。

依各國資金比例且經過多次的會議，決議增建中國莫玉蘭基地，並將其作為環太平洋防衛軍總部，並增建預備校、機甲獵人整備廠、怪獸科學實驗室，將原本老舊的香港碎頂基地功能完全轉移過去。

怪獸對策實驗室，乾淨整潔的那一邊。

「這、這邊的資料要全部移到卡車上！不不不、要、要照數字的順序搬！數─字─的─順─序！不要亂放！數字亂掉就找不到文件的秩序了！」赫曼不斷用手杖敲擊地面、任誰都看得出他的焦慮，畢竟工人們搬運的是他多年研究心血，「天！就不能別那麼趕、趕嗎！」赫曼一面抱怨，一面掏出口袋裡的白色手帕，按了按齊瀏海下的蒼白額頭。

「誰叫他們把基地賣給民間企業做遊樂園，只能搬家啊！是很缺錢嗎？哼、」牛頓在實驗室的另一邊，混亂無秩序的那一端，忙著在紙箱裡塞入機甲獵人的連結橋零件、塑膠模型玩具、還有一些看起來像是第一代試作魷魚帽的破銅爛鐵，「喂喂喂、你們不要把珍貴的標本打破了！那可是世界上僅存的怪獸大腦！」牛頓的手揮來揮去，使他手臂上「山嵐」的彩色刺青看起來像隻躁動的迷你怪獸。

「哼、哼！你的東西不要堆過來！我們說好的不能超過線！」赫曼歇斯底里地用尖細的聲音警告。

「拜託我們都要撤走了，你東西都裝好箱了啊，還在意地上那條蠢膠帶幹什麼？」牛頓凌亂的那一半實驗室明明已經整理打包了一禮拜，但看起來東西還是一樣多、一樣亂。要不是之前赫克已經派員幫他整理書面資料裝箱還有硬碟存檔，他跟赫曼現在可能連站的位置都沒有。

「在意得要命！」赫曼一邊碎念，一邊彎腰用兩隻手指頭把噴到他這邊的六吋鬼頭刀模型捏起來，一臉不情願地站在膠帶線的邊緣，伸長手把模型還給牛頓。

「你要不要過來幫我打包？」牛頓輕巧地接過模型，「拜託？幫我整理唱片就好？至少那塊角落很乾淨，應該不會引發你焦慮跟潔癖症吧？」

「絕對會，那些灰塵會害我起疹子，」赫曼拿出手帕按住口鼻，跺了跺腳，遲疑了一下才跨過地面的線，走到半裝箱的、五顏六色的唱片堆旁，認命地拿出手套戴上，開始照A到Z字母順序裝那些老黑膠唱片。

 

走廊外，金髮的高大男子只是站在門邊凝視著怪獸對策實驗室的裡面，似乎不打算進去。

他穿著初來基地時的衣裝，背著和那時候一樣少的行囊。

「不進去打個招呼再走嗎？」穿著工作制服的真子就站在男子的斜後方，抱著板夾，問道。「你要去哪裡？」

他都還沒說呢。讓別人進自己的腦袋就是這樣，萊利想。

「先回一趟阿拉斯加吧，」他不確定的爬梳了下金色的髮尾，過去的幾年他放逐過自己，隨著怪獸防禦牆工程四處流浪。而現在他想離去，只是覺得自己不該待著，讓赫克還有真子感到為難。「我......」我很抱歉。

「記得寄照片給我。」黑髮的女孩仰起頭，對他微笑。

 

聯合國對環太平洋聯合防衛軍資產管理的第一步就是將戰略地點良好的香港碎頂基地賣給中國資產家，他們預計將其設計成紀念遊樂園，2028年開園。據說園內規劃有各種先進的遊樂設施，比如雲霄飛車、全世界最大的摩天輪；沉浸式的VR互動電玩遊戲裝置，讓任何人都能夠安全地體驗駕馭機甲獵人痛扁怪獸；玩具賣場將會販售齊全的官方周邊商品，每天還有可動的怪獸花車遊行與一比一的機甲獵人模型夜間燈光秀。遊客還能花大錢預約入住復刻機甲獵人宿舍的星級遊樂園附屬飯店──雖然萊利並不認為模仿軍事設施的宿舍是能星級到哪裡去，三星？四星？之前的他們，怪獸戰爭的非常時期覺得有柔軟的枕頭、床墊、獨立盥洗室跟洗手間待遇就很不錯了。

喔，他們還說任何駐紮過機甲獵人駕駛與前工作人員們憑證擁有永久入園資格。

至於殘存下來的機甲獵人駕駛──也就剩下赫克、真子與他了。經過評估他的身體不適合繼續服役，但環太平洋防衛軍任命他為預備校、機甲獵人學院的教官。一月才剛過完新年，赫克就被先遣調到莫玉蘭基地的準備營，要跟新上任的總負責人權將軍交接。真子則是獲得執行秘書的工作，天同則擔任助手，協助基地的遷移、整合各學院的資訊、技術人員的轉移等等，她的工作比萊利更為繁重。但真子一直以來就是協助潘塔考斯特元帥統整殘存基地物資與情報的人，因此她也的確是做這份工作的最適任者。而天同在得知基地被賣掉的時候就提出了退役申請，在農曆新年的時候離職。

在除夕的那一天，天同邀請他跟真子去他的租屋處圍爐，他們圍著一鍋冒著煙的熱湯，各種丸子和方塊狀的豆腐在滾燙的湯鍋裡浮沉，他們還吃了自己包的、形狀歪七扭八的餃子、各種沒吃過的蔬菜。喝了幾杯燒酒後這個小老頭一樣的復古男笑著拍了拍萊利的肩膀說，「我新年的願望是戒掉咖啡因，每天安安心心地準時上床睡覺。」萊利知道他有整整一年都沒辦法回家，成天在管制室裡團團轉，靠一天十幾杯的咖啡提神，不得好眠。這真是一個微小但又確實的願望。

天同和妻子艾莉森在守歲的時候通了視訊電話──艾莉森帶著孩子在內陸的娘家過年，喝了酒的天同看到出現在螢幕前咿咿呀呀流著口水的兒子時差點淚流滿面。「真子對不起、年後工作就要靠妳了......」

真子微笑地抽了一張面紙給天同。 「我沒問題的唷，新年快樂。」她說。

幸好我們的努力沒有白費，萊利想。他們很快就能夠一家團聚。

新年過後，萊利開始擔任教官一職，而真子得獨力掌控各項工作進度。

剛開始的四個月萊利以為自己做得來。

但是他沒辦法。

被接管後的環太平洋防衛軍幾乎改變成另一種他不熟悉的組織型態。規矩每隔三五天就會修改，變更得比過往更加繁雜與嚴苛，必要與非必要的程序多如牛毛。

以前潘塔考斯特領軍單打獨鬥苦撐時，面對不斷變大、數量變多的怪獸來襲，不但沒錢也沒有時間，當時走了很多暗管道。而現在海底一片平靜，單靠著財團金源就獲得蓋新總部、組織新的研究團隊、研發新式機甲獵人的錢。為了「組織的轉型與優化」，投入大量的人力與物力。

先來後到，團體裡面總是會有像是他以前蓋牆時工頭那樣類型。他不想惹麻煩，可那些人總愛找他碴。以前他因為前駕駛員的身分，在建築工地被冷嘲熱諷；接著在基地裡，因為當過築牆工人而被嘲笑；現在，他被新官上任三把火的總教官與管理職員們視為異類，以『特別待遇』對待。

新式機甲獵人的研發生產由中國最有力的財團邵氏集團主導，他們曾派人重金挖角萊利希望他過去做顧問，但萊利拒絕了之後，基地裡就開始暗地謠傳「過去的駕駛經驗派不上用場」的耳語。他們利用他的功勳大做文章，表面尊崇他，可是實際在背後說怪獸戰爭結束了，舊型號的機甲獵人駕駛沒用了。

隨他們說。萊利只是沉默地做好被分派到的工作，一面思考著他以前沒想過的未來。

即使他想低調度過，但基地的團體生活由不得他。在即將搬遷的香港基地發生了小型衝突，原本香港碎頂基地的維修站工作人員為了幫萊利說話，與後來支援、說閒話的管理職員們起了摩擦，雙方的壓力被情緒的火星點燃，雙方鬧成了一場小型暴動，大打出手。

現在不是以前！沒有規矩！新任環太平洋總司令非常憤怒，所有參與騷動的人被降級調離原崗位，話題中心的萊利則是被禁止前往大食堂、維修站。

──他又不是在坐牢！萊利忿忿地想。他可以離開的。

與他共感的真子比他還要生氣，但多次向長官申訴無效。氣到還跟赫克遠距離視訊抱怨了一會兒。赫克一直都是軍人，除了危在旦夕的戰爭時刻外永遠嚴守軍令。上級的要求再不講理也只能靠沒什麼用的管道申訴。然後就沒下文了。

他想要離開，但是真子在這裡，他想待在她的身邊。這種矛盾的心情在萊利的內心萌芽，向下深深地扎根。

如果他辭職，其他人受到的影響不大，但沒有真子，剩下的資深工作人員該何去何從？真子了解他們每一個人。這些人都是潘塔考斯特元帥麾下戰到最後一刻的人們。而且，萊利感覺得到，真子會盡責延續老師的遺志──將潘塔考斯特元帥守護世界的責任扛在肩上。他應該要跟她一起的。

但現在的他在這裡只會拖累她。

所以萊利決定離去。


	4. Drift

澳洲第九頻道即時轉播。NHK現場直播。北美第五新聞台直播。英國國家電視新聞台插播重大新聞消息。樂視網路平台直播。YOUTUBE網路平台直播。

第九屆環太平洋防衛軍事高峰會議在雪梨召開首日，環太平洋聯合防衛各國均派代表出席，本次會議主題為無人化機甲獵人與佈署預算。國際頂尖財團邵氏科技提出劃時代防衛方案，各國代表原預計於今日議程討論並進行投票。

除各國國防代表外，環太平洋聯合防衛軍怪獸研究人員主管、戰略情報部主委在午前陸續入場。

除了雪梨當地空軍與陸軍部署外，自美國本土運輸過來，協助會議保安的第六代機甲獵人吉普賽復仇者屹立在會場前方五百米區域，迎接即將搭乘專機的環太平洋防衛軍總司令權將軍、總秘書長森真子小姐。

雪梨今天是晴朗無雲的極佳天候，可以清楚目視環太平洋防衛軍直昇機護衛隊即將抵達會場——首先入港的應該是總秘書長森真子小姐的專機與護衛機——

啊！

不知道各位有沒有看到！港灣海面變成黑色的！

是怪獸！不、是機甲獵人！未登錄的黑色機甲獵人！已突破港灣防禦，高速往會場方向移動、

是否是恐怖攻擊？

現場民眾請勿慌張……遵守地面警力與軍隊的疏散指示……吉普賽復仇者出擊…——

噗滋……

澳洲第九頻道直播中斷。

NHK現場直播中斷。北美第五新聞台中斷。樂視網路平台直播中斷。YOUTUBE網路平台直播中斷。

英國國家電視台暫時無法聯繫上外電記者。

……——……——……

現場記者為各位報導方才的狀況，雪梨高峰會遭受重大恐怖攻擊，週邊將近十英哩均斷電，直到十分鐘前緊急發電機運作，恢復連線。目前

各國代表已安全前往地下堡壘。

吉普賽復仇者與不明黑色機體激戰防止了會場遭受更大面積摧毀，仍波及了週邊幾棟主要建築物，引發建物倒塌及火災，當地警消正協助救災。已知三架環太平洋防衛軍直升機被敵機擊落，據可靠消息來源指出總秘書長森真子小姐搭乘其中一架直升機，目前生死不明。

權將軍已抵達現場坐鎮指揮，失蹤傷亡人數確認中。

讓我們一起為失蹤與受傷的民眾祈禱。

 

*

萊利好不容易找到了一個插座好讓手機充上電，試著撥打了真子的私人手機號碼，卻只得到『很抱歉，您所播的號碼沒有回應，請稍後再撥。』的重複語音。有些時候真子不方便接電話卻會看短訊，所以他也發了訊息。

＞我看到新聞，妳還好嗎？已經到雪梨了嗎？在阿拉斯加。

＞很擔心妳。看到記得回我。萊。

沒有得到回覆。

其實真子傳訊給他他也不見得能馬上回訊息。他忙著掙飯吃，真子則是永遠有公務。但偶爾分隔兩地晝夜顛倒，他們卻能用訊息聊一整個晚上。

萊利等待回訊的同時，試著搜尋『雪梨』，點開前面幾條網路新聞的手指冰涼無比。不管是哪一家的新聞快訊都推測真子在那架直升機上。還有幾家搶快的網路媒體直接報導不祥的死亡訊息。

萊利立刻點開訂機票的頁面，但目的地選擇時他猶豫了一下，前往雪梨——或中國——？

他只想立刻到她的身邊。

 

*

 

她的臉頰貼在地面上，顴骨像是被砂紙磨過似地灼熱，震耳欲聾的巨響刺痛了她的耳膜，不知道是軍用直升機四分五裂的聲音，還是機甲獵人撲倒在大地上的轟音。機體的碎片扎穿了她的腿，膝蓋、手臂與背部也激烈地疼痛，裙子變成破爛的布塊纏著她的腰，一只黑色的高跟鞋落在座艙門邊。額頭上有濕濕黏黏的液體沿著頭髮流下，滑過眼皮、鼻樑、來到嘴唇……是自己的血。她試著轉動眼珠，脖子還能動，要是斷了她也不會像現在這樣那麼地痛。她淺淺吸了一口氣，胸腔又熱又痛，發出奇怪的聲響，整個機艙散發高熱，防彈強化玻璃碎片與歪扭變形的鋼板散落滿地，可見撞擊力道之大，鼻腔中充斥著燃燒的臭味與濃厚血腥味——還有燃油漫延的特殊刺鼻味道。

她必須離開這裡。直升機可能會爆炸。她試著用力挪動手臂，想撐起上半身努力從這堆廢鐵裡爬出，但視線模糊中只看見自己的手指只是抽動了一下。手邊的平板電腦螢幕碎裂，顯示一片漆黑，資訊應該已經傳送出去了……傑克會懂的……

真子緩緩眨了眨眼，覺得能吸進肺裡的氧氣越來越少，四周像是煉獄一樣燙熱，可是身體既沉重又冰冷，她回想起了那條通往怪獸世界的海底螢光色蟲洞。

如同那時，她的眼前逐漸變暗，四周漸漸安靜了下來。

沒關係的。

_……只是墜落。_

_……任何人都能墜落_ 。

低低暖暖的溫柔嗓音在耳邊訴說。

她突然懂了他所說過的那種感覺。

她的意識不斷地墜落——下墜——彷彿沒有終點。像是與萊利第一次進行浮動聯結時，通過一條長長的、光影閃動的隧道，看見了他的過去、記憶、情緒……一切。也看見了自己。

浮動聯結基礎訓練課程一：不要去追兔子。專注在跟對方的連結上，走進彼此的大腦裡，而不是陷進去。

但現在的她獨自一人，而意識仍然墜落著。她的腦海裡總是有他的身影，那個金髮高大的男孩會握住她的手，將她從兒時的惡夢中拉出來，而她也會扶持他從鮮明的痛楚與煎熬中走出。不論兩人相隔多遠，彷彿有無形的連結聯繫著她和他——就像是小時候媽媽所說的紅線；而科學家說這是機甲獵人駕駛的假性連結。但此刻的她太痛了，而萊利不在。她們的機甲獵人也不在。是我要駕駛她。我也是戰士。面對可恨的怪獸，為親人、朋友，還有她的老師報仇。她回想起握著吉普賽危機的操縱桿、鏈劍釋放時就像是小時候在道場第一次握著父親鍛造的鋼刀那樣心潮澎湃。自己、萊利、跟吉普賽危機三者是人生中最密切的伴侶，做夢時會感覺吉普賽她還存在在某一個地方，靜靜等待著她跟萊利。

最終她們將會見面。在生命的盡頭。

 

_——妳可以在浮動聯結裡見到我。_

**老師。** 她微微地扯動了嘴角，閉上了眼。

 

_你可以在浮動聯結裡找到我。_

_萊利。_


	5. Chapter 5

 

政府公布受傷、罹難與失蹤名單，據統計目前有四百七十三名民眾受到輕重傷，官方所屬的二十家醫院以及週邊醫療院所均已全力投入救援，提供醫療救護與、收容安置與傷亡救助。已知十七名民眾失聯，失蹤人數向上攀升；罹難者三十三名，其中也證實環太平洋防衛軍總秘書長的座機被擊落，總秘書長森真子本人與直升機駕駛員均罹難。

環太平洋防衛軍事委員會鑑於機甲獵人駕駛人才的大量空缺，以及猝不及防無人機甲黑剎的致命攻擊，各國委員們於峰會一致投票通過無人機甲計畫，並令該計畫在四十八小時後開始運作，投入佈署。

 

他們不能容許這樣的事件再次發生。

這是十年來最嚴重的一次未登錄機甲恐怖攻擊。

更讓人不解的是，環太平洋地區引以為傲的海底動態偵測、浮標、深海雷達偵測竟沒有任何警示，那樣的龐然大物就這樣出現在雪梨市區為所欲為。即使周圍配置對空防禦炮門、正前方廣場甚至還站著現役最具實力的第六代機甲吉普賽復仇者，環太平洋聯合軍事評議會大樓仍然直接迎面被兩枚導彈擊中，造成大樓結體構損毀，簡直就像是被恐怖份子衝上來賞了響亮的兩巴掌一般，顏面掃地。

過往那些拼裝機甲就像是小打小鬧的害蟲，但黑剎是真正的怪物，光天化日下踐踏蹂躪，顯得人類僅有的機甲和軍事防禦不堪一擊。他們需要更強大、數量更多、能夠穩定掌握的機甲獵人軍團，而邵氏工業適時地提供了這個方案。

邵氏工業自民間、機甲獵人學院高薪聘雇大量專業人才，作為無人機甲的後備戰鬥資源。批量化生產的無人機零件備品統一，可減少維修成本，更無需大量的衝鋒隊員上前線待命，輪三班的操作員只要透過精密攝影鏡頭、動態捕捉及雷達掃描，即可遠距離監看環太平洋的異常狀況，隨時出擊，減少人力、物力的浪費，更大大降低了操作機甲的危險性。

這次的雪梨峰會襲擊事件顯示出人類已落後太久了，我們必須要再次把握機會，為人類抵擋住下一波任何可能的威脅。

無人化機甲是世界的潮流，更是環太平洋防衛軍必要的變革。

 

*

 

萊利搭乘前往中國的班機，努力把自己塞在座椅上、嘗試著讓自己放輕鬆，不要感到狹窄壓迫、呼吸困難。他戴上耳機看著機上娛樂的螢幕，並不是他想看才看，而是邵氏工業在該航空公司的多媒體娛樂頻道也擁有節目，專門介紹該公司的企業文化、引以為傲的科技研發，以及無人機甲的發展趨勢。

他如果沒記錯，退役時就有科學家提出這樣的構想，十年的現在已經快要實現。他試著思考了一下如果機甲獵人不需要駕駛員的話，那麼它是什麼？

萊利想起了吉普賽危機。

她擁有心。

他能夠感覺到她的心在運轉，當他和彥西並肩作戰時，他們與她同生共死；當他和真子一起進入駕駛艙時，他甚至感覺得到她的電子脈衝歡欣鼓舞地波動著──或許這是老迷信了，但是他們舊時代的駕駛員對於 **機甲獵人擁有靈魂** 這件事毫不懷疑。

機甲獵人駕駛並不只是操縱員。

他們上前線是有理由的。和距離十萬八千哩遠，坐在安全舒適有空調的環境，隔著一片高解析度螢幕看世界、在模擬艙裡翻來滾去是不一樣的。再惡劣的天候環境在螢幕上看起來只是一幀影像，你的敵手並不僅是模擬戰鬥的虛幻影像，而是活生生存在在這個世界上的怪物。怪獸會進化，人類呢？

萊利訂機票的時候終於想起了他應該先連絡幾個人。蓋茲勒博士被聘僱至邵氏企業，葛里布博士仍在環太平洋防衛軍怪獸科學研究部工作，算是離真子比較近的同事。他打了兩人的電話，想知道真子的消息。因雪梨被襲擊，高峰會關係者們都極度忙亂。牛頓的手機直接進了語音答錄信箱『嘿如果你找我，我現在正在忙著！請直接留言，有空我會聽的。』，而赫曼的網路電話鈴聲則像是一陣空白，在萊利差點以為自己並沒有撥出的時候居然通了，「這裡是葛里布、」話筒那邊是赫曼有點輕聲、無精打采的聲音。

「赫曼！我是貝特，」他連好久不見都來不及說，只急著想問真子的事，「你在雪梨嗎？你跟真子在一塊兒嗎？她......」萊利發覺自己的聲音沙啞破碎，他咳了一下，聽到另一端嘈雜的背景聲音。

「噢萊利！」赫曼似乎從椅子上還是哪裡跳了起來，萊利聽到有棍棒碰撞地面的聲音，應該是赫曼的手杖，「老天你在哪裡？算了你先不要回答我，真子她──她出事了。我正在雪梨基地，但很快就會轉移回莫玉蘭基地。不管你在哪裡，先來這邊。我們沒有專機可以派出接你，你可以趕快過來嗎？」神經纖細的博士聲音似乎在發抖，這讓萊利感覺更加不安。

「真子......真子她活著嗎？」他忍不住問。「她在直升機上？」

「真子她──很抱歉、」赫曼的聲音像是在抽泣，萊利的腦袋空白了三秒，他搖了搖頭，「她當時在直升機上。她沒有脈搏──沒有心跳，我們急救了......。等等我把真子傳送出來的資料，還有我這邊的研究也傳一份給你，你路上看一下。」赫曼葛里布博士的語速仍然很快，差點就糊成一團，但那已經不重要了。

「......謝謝。」他只是硬擠出像是哽咽的聲音，眼睛乾澀。

「我會把我的訪客通行證發給你。」赫曼說，「我要出發了，跟她一起。我們莫玉蘭基地碰面。」電話乾脆俐落地斷了，在地球另一端的萊利匆忙地把東西都塞進包裡，直奔機場。


	6. Chapter 6

萊利盯著螢幕上旋轉的邵氏工業企業標誌，嘆了一口氣，關掉螢幕。他已經將近二十小時沒有闔眼了，下了飛機還有很多事情必須做，當他拿下耳機閉上眼睛時，耳邊卻傳來細細的樂音──是他跟真子在基地的停機坪共同聽過的歌曲──他偏著頭，瞄了一眼是否是鄰座乘客的耳機漏音。隔壁是一位有著銀白茂密髮絲、帶著黑框眼鏡，很像鄉村快餐店招牌人物模樣的爺爺，正戴著耳機全神貫注地盯著面前的美食節目。萊利忍不住追尋耳邊的樂音，可是在這四萬英呎的高空當中這聲音似乎更像是他腦裡的幻覺。

 

真子。

 

萊利閉上眼，輕輕地呼喚那女孩的名字。

 

*

 

先是一片血紅──再來是深不見底的黑──正當她以為死亡是一條沒有盡頭、寂靜又黑暗的隧道時，眼前又突然擴展了讓她幾乎睜不開眼的白光──她用力眨了好幾次眼，試著習慣，但眼前什麼都沒有，是一片什麼也看不到、沒有邊際的虛無空白。

 

不斷下墜的感覺停止了，她的意識只是飄浮在空中。

 

從非常、非常遙遠的地方傳來了聲響，割裂漫長的寂靜。那是她熟悉的怪獸來襲警報音。

 

真子再度眨了眨眼睛，左右張望，探求警報從哪裡發出，雪白的世界一閃而逝，眼前的景物鮮活明亮地闖進了她的眼。

 

灰黃色的面牆、鐵灰色的厚重大門、並排在牆邊的書桌和式樣簡單的椅子、金屬床架、鑲嵌在牆上的螢幕閃爍著紅色警報——這個空間她很熟悉，和她過去與老師一起待過的基地宿舍格局幾乎沒有兩樣。桌前貼滿了照片和貼紙，下鋪床頭有張色彩鮮豔的漫畫海報，海報女郎帥氣性感而又曲線玲瓏，床上的淺灰色枕頭邊擱著一台天線拉長的復古收音機，床單與棉被形成一團亂的小山，裡面的人不在，被窩彷彿還保持一個人形和餘溫——

 

「嘿！醒醒！」她聽到熟悉無比的聲音在呼喚，伴隨砰砰拍打的聲音。「彥西別睡了！要出擊了！」雖然不像她所知的那樣沉穩，反倒是輕快活潑又有朝氣，絕對是萊利，這讓真子驚訝張望了一下四周，甚至轉過身看了自己的背後，但沒看到他人，她猛地再轉過身，正好面對上鋪，上鋪的床上有個還捲在棉被裡、只露出頭頂的人。

 

砰砰砰砰砰。又是一連串的拍床聲，這次還敲了敲床架。

 

真子發現，顯然拍打床墊的人是她—— **他** 。她看不見萊利，大概是因為她現在就是他。或者說，這是萊利的視角。萊利的記憶。或其他之類的東西。她沒有做任何事，也不知道自己為何在這裡……這裡是哪裡？不論是所見、所聞，都非常真實，但這肯定不是真的。幻覺？夢境？

 

她本來在直升機上的。

 

直升機墜落，她受了重傷。她死了。 **她應該死了** 。

 

那這是什麼？

 

真子除了東張西望之外，幾乎與『萊利』視角相同。當她還在困惑時，眼前上鋪的人翻了個身，悶著棉被發出了聲音，「再一下……」是年輕男人的聲音。

 

「吼喔不能再一下，不然又要被罵了！我們要跟蔚藍羅密歐一起出擊耶！」這次是直接伸手搖晃床上的棉被捲。一陣激烈搖晃當中，一張年輕英俊的臉從被子裡探了出來，湛藍的眼眸蒙著一點霧氣，充滿睏意，那張臉——她看過檔案照、也在浮動聯結中看過——彥西・貝特。看起來還是二十出頭的青年，比她所認識的萊利還要年輕……。這是萊利記憶中的哥哥？

 

「好啦小朋友別蹦跳了，」彥西打了個呵欠，從床上伸手戳了一下他弟弟的前額後，還算俐落地下床。真子覺得自己方才好像也被彈了那麼一下，不禁臉紅。彥西揉了揉眼睛，定定地注視了他——她的方向好一會兒，才緩緩走向盥洗室。

 

真子發現，彥西的一舉一動有種親切熟悉感。穿外套的背影、走路的步調、略為瞇眼的微笑，她應該是第一次像這樣看見 _本人_ 。是了。她所熟識的、長大的萊利身上，保留了彥西的一些特質。她跟著他們——她覺得自己跟在萊利身後，或像是搭在他的肩膀上看這世界，很像是以前在控制中心透過機甲獵人即時動態影像觀看現場、又像是模擬戰鬥器虛擬實境的感覺。這裡是阿拉斯加碎頂基地，比起她看過的資料影片，眼前的光景無比真實。工作人員們的低聲交談、著裝室的溫度、氣味、防護服的重量、連結神經夾上鎖的聲音……還有隔壁兄長的側頭一瞥與藍眼裡滿溢溫柔的笑意。她彎起一抹微笑，一起走進了吉普賽危機的駕駛艙。噢， _我們的好女孩_ 。

 

第三世代的機甲獵人當中最為剽悍靈巧的吉普賽，正適合展現貝特兄弟的無規則而靈活的格鬥技巧。老師曾經評價貝特兄弟：不守規定，很會打架。恰好匹配這架奔放自由的格鬥型機甲獵人。真子看過吉普賽危機出擊過的所有記錄與影像，確實令人嘆為觀止，而現在她就在這裡，真子不禁熱血上湧、心潮澎湃。

 

吉普賽危機與蔚藍羅密歐共同出擊防衛西海岸的記錄真子看過無數次，但現在她正在『體驗』這個事件。她就在吉普賽的頭部座艙內，而身邊是美國……也是這時候最年輕的機甲獵人駕駛。陸續出現的怪獸越來越巨大、能力也逐漸提升，進化的速度令他們膽寒，可是真子也不否認這是一段美好的、帶來希望的時期，人類與他們的機甲開始取得勝利的光輝時刻。

 

真子珍惜地摸了摸舊式的操縱懸臂。她曾經參與這架第三代機甲獵人的修復工作，從寂靜的遺落墳場——報廢機甲獵人的地方將支離破碎、失去主人的她挖出來，當時座艙的頭部窗口破了一個怵目驚心的撕裂大洞，主駕駛吊架被怪獸扯斷，艙內地面上點點發黑的血跡，鐵銹味混合著陳舊機油的氣味。人們都說年輕的貝特能夠獨力把吉普賽帶回到海岸邊是奇蹟。萊利貝特沒有當場因獵人手臂被扯斷的灼燒痛楚昏過去，也沒有因為連結斷裂的衝擊讓腦子負擔過載而休克，確實很了不起。但真子感同身受過失去彥西那一瞬間的悲愴，她覺得那一刻才是他最疼痛的時刻，不曾消褪。

 

真子從未見過活生生的彥西，但現在他就站在她的身邊——和她在一起。

 

這是夢境嗎？還是記憶呢？

 

真子感覺到了萊利此刻的心情，如同她們浮動聯結時。這時候的萊利是初生之犢，天不怕地不怕的。恐怕不只是夢境或幻覺，根本就像連結途中——追兔子——真子不了解為什麼現在她出現在這，但萊利曾經進入過她的意識，一同看過怪獸鬼婆襲擊東京，與戰狼探戈拯救了她的記憶。當時她和萊利迷失在裡面，要不是中控室緊急切斷吉普賽危機的控制電源，基地恐怕要被她弄到半毀。可是當時是浮動連結、她和萊利都在吉普賽危機當中，那現在是什麼狀況？

 

幽靈浮動聯結麼？

 

她的身體不知道如何了。真子咬了咬下唇，以她的經驗來推測，恐怕凶多吉少。莫非現在的她只是一抹殘留的幽魂？但這裡卻不像幽魂徘徊的地方。莫非是萊利的腦內嗎？這更加荒謬離奇，畢竟他們現在分隔兩地，距離遙遠，甚至已經有十年沒有再次連結過了。她應該要離開這個記憶，或夢境。但是……離開之後她會變得怎樣？

 

 

_真子。真……子。_

 

誰在呼喚我？

 

細細小小的聲音，出現在腦海裡。

 

_沒事的。我在這裡。在這裡……和……在一起。妳會沒事的_ 。

_放心。_

 

「沒事的，我們走。」在主駕駛座的彥西轉頭過來，望著他的兄弟、望著她，帶點鼓勵的穩定語氣。

 

「吉普賽危機，出擊！」副駕駛座的金髮少年歡快地跟上。真子不由得也跟了上去。雖然她就在駕駛艙內，但她就是忍不住跟著走動了起來，如同她要一起出擊一般。機身的行走顛簸在一個尚可忍受的範圍，第三代機甲獵人的特色就是體感恰好在平穩與搖晃的臨界點上，再多晃一分戰鬥時間一長恐怕連體能良好訓練精良的菁英隊員也受不住。

 

『蔚藍羅蜜歐，吉普賽前往指定會合地點待命。』

 

『收到。小伙子們站穩哈，我們的背後交給你們了。』『別客氣儘管痛扁怪獸啊！』

 

『已發出海上警報，海域淨空——控制室與駕駛艙通訊良好。長官。』

 

真子聽見蔚藍羅蜜歐兩個駕駛極相似的爽朗嗓音，還有……管制室主任天同的匯報。

 

『蔚藍羅蜜歐嚴防三點鐘方向海流區域的預測通過路徑，吉普賽固守黃金海岸線，堵住怪獸去路。紳士們，你們的任務是確保怪獸無法靠近沿岸並擊殺。務必盡快解決。』

再熟悉不過的威嚴聲音切入，果斷下達命令。「老師！」

滿滿的思念化為言語迸出口，真子感覺眼淚淌在頰上。

 

「……？」主駕駛的金髮男孩像是聽見了呼喚，轉頭望向她的方向。那視線直接得讓真子忍不住後退了一步，站到後面去。他們看不見她，難道能感覺到她嗎？

 

「怎麼了？」萊利回望彥西，「什麼東西？」他在他的腦裡，同樣感覺到了。

 

「……嗯，大概是錯覺。」

 

「最好是。」萊利哼了聲。繼續跟著彥西一同劃開海水，就定位，擺好作戰姿勢。今天的天氣不佳，大雨滂沱下海水幾乎是黑色的，海浪高高地捲起，拍打著獵人的身軀。「探照燈開啟。」

 

機甲獵人面對怪獸襲擊並非只有興奮，更多的是恐懼。只是男孩們不表露出來。他們是人類的防線，沒有多餘的心力害怕。蔚藍羅密歐的強大火力的可攻擊距離很遠，但速度不快；吉普賽危機的速度要來得敏捷，近距離的肉搏是它的強項。羅密歐瞄準了黑色海面下游動，彷彿一艘潛艇、高速游往海岸方向的第二量級怪獸——開砲後海面炸出了水花，浮起一層螢光藍——『確定擊中怪獸！但牠過去你們那了！貝特小子！』蔚藍羅密歐的兩位駕駛是前空軍戰鬥機駕駛，兩人的視力極佳，對吉普賽危機發出警告。

 

「交給我們！」兩兄弟極有默契地放低重心，『吉普賽，六點鐘方向，牠正高速上浮！』管制室的聲音加入，「現在！」年長的貝特僅短促地大喝一聲，一個螢光色的巨大洞口隨著吼聲撲面而來——「啊啊啊啊啊！」吉普賽危機的左手與右手正好抓住怪獸大張的口顎，三瓣式的口部，裡面密密麻麻地充滿尖刺，『手臂動力百分之九十、』『輔助動力開啟、』『輔助動力全開、』駕駛艙的人工智慧提示音不斷更新目前的狀況，「撕了牠！」萊利大吼，往前撲去的同時吉普賽危機扯裂了怪獸的口器，牠的嚎叫幾乎要震破耳膜，頭部掙脫巨大機器人的雙手，揮舞前肢卻被吉普賽危機閃過，「手肘火箭！」同時一記強烈的右勾拳對準了怪獸的眼睛砸去，「等離子炮開啟發射！」在巨獸往後傾倒時，左手等離子加農砲瞄準了口部發射——伴隨巨大的聲響，吉普賽危機周圍的海面浮滿了螢光藍色，惡名昭彰的汙染物之一，怪獸的血液。「報告，目視可見怪獸腦幹損傷，確認殲滅怪獸。」

 

『基地清理班出動。蔚藍羅密歐、吉普賽危機做得很好。明天下午五點繳交出擊報告。』指揮官史塔克‧潘塔考斯特低沉而沉穩的聲音再次響起，真子聽得出老師其實心情很好，忍不住彎起嘴角笑了。

 

「請問出擊報告可以晚點交嗎？長官。」貝特之一按了一下通訊，發問。

 

潘塔考斯特指揮官根本不打算回應這個話題，管制室只傳來了天同的笑聲。

 

『哈哈，夢話、』『等睡著以後再說吧！』蔚藍羅密歐的兩個駕駛幾乎是立刻接著對方的話語說。

 

「雙胞胎也不必故意這樣說話吧？」萊利解除了方才萬分緊繃的狀態，笑了出來。但其實他跟彥西有時也會這樣，蔚藍羅密歐的雙胞胎只不過是頻繁且故意了點。

 

『『我們沒有故意啊，小子。』』這次則是異口同聲。

 

『走走走回基地補眠了。』『還有報告要寫。』『早上還有公關室記者採訪。』『男孩們晚安。』『合作愉快！』

 

「晚安。」彥西說。

 

「都要天亮了好嗎！」萊利大笑。

 

沒錯，不知何時雨已經停了，透過吉普賽的觀景窗，真子看見遠方又圓又亮的太陽緩緩地自海平面浮起，光束劃開藍黑的海洋與天空，波濤一點一點地染上金光——遠方的蔚藍羅密歐表面就像是鍍了一層金，閃閃發亮。

 

「好美的朝陽。」不知道是誰先這麼說，真子瞇起眼，跟著他們一塊兒凝視遠方。

 

她懂這種感覺。怪獸死了，而他們都還活著，太陽照樣升起。

 

_……朝陽。好溫暖。_

 

真子又聽見了那個細小的聲音。

 

不是萊利，不是彥西，也不是她自己。那是一個充滿好奇又有些歡欣的聲音。既不像男孩也不像女孩，有種親切感油然而生。

 

她也不確定自己是否還能像這樣看見明天的朝陽。陽光閃耀使她的眼眶蓄起淚，真子用力地深呼吸一口氣，她甚至不確定自己是否活著，忍不住望向彥西。一束束陽光透進觀景窗，彥西的影子拖在身後，他呼了一口氣，「我們回去了。」搧動的睫毛在光線下折射些許虹光，「吉普賽危機返回基地。」萊利點點頭，邁開步伐。

 

旭日冉冉自海平面升起，燦爛金光破開雲層，一束束地照射在無邊無際的海洋，佔滿了她們的視線。

 

啊啊，好美啊。

 

她眨了一下眼，一滴淚水滾落臉頰。


	7. Chapter 7

*

 

『本機模擬實戰載入。設定：第三量級怪獸。百分之五十。百分之六十。百分之七十。百分之八十……』

 

感覺粼粼的亮光在眼皮外的世界快速閃動，真子又聽見了聲音。這次的聲音也很熟悉，是機甲獵人模擬實戰的倒數聲。

 

五十一次模擬實戰，五十一次擊殺。

她的個人記錄。

 

是誰在進行模擬戰鬥演習？

 

『百分之一百載入。』電子女聲報告。

 

『吉普賽危機出擊準備完成，浮動聯結準備開始。』老夥伴天同的聲音。『……連結百分之一百。穩固。』

 

真子睜開眼睛──她還在吉普賽危機的駕駛座艙內，可地點變了。看起來是碎頂基地的中央控制塔外的待機平台。吉普賽危機的頭部、軀幹、腿部、腳邊都有鋼鐵製的鷹架與空中步道圍繞，好幾個工班在上頭來來回回地忙著。在巨大的獵人身旁，穿著卡其色或藍色工作制服的人類就像工蟻一樣，細小而忙碌。『吉普賽危機進行實戰演習，工作人員請離開工作甲板。』基地廣播一出，工作人員們井然有序地撤離巨大機器人的周邊，進入監控室與整備區待命。

 

出擊演習有好幾種形式。除了學員、機甲獵人駕駛候補練習、測驗用特製的模擬艙外，已被分派到專屬機甲獵人的駕駛們必須實機上操作演習。實機演習是為了確保面臨真正戰鬥時，駕駛員與獵人之間的連結不出任何一點差池，研究人員與工程部同時根據駕駛員的演習操作做機體的調整、控制中心能夠隨時掌握機體與駕駛員的數值。

 

『報告，吉普賽危機模擬出擊一切就緒。』

 

『男士們，任務是固守灣岸區域，不得讓怪獸突破海岸防禦線，目標設定是三百秒內。』從擴音器傳來潘塔考斯特的聲音，真子東張西望，發現老師就在中央控制塔台當中，距離很遠，但那包裹在體面、深藍色軍服中的高大身軀在人群裡就像是屹立不搖的燈塔一般，吸引了她的目光。潘塔考斯特元帥光是站著就很有氣勢，在他旁邊連平常閒散的天同都跟著坐得直挺挺的，不敢鬆懈。

 

「了解。」「收到！」貝特兄弟似乎胸有成竹，吉普賽危機做了一個抱拳的動作後，恢復為靜止待機姿勢。模擬戰鬥演習中會不斷確認機甲獵人各部位能否跟駕駛連動順暢，演習當中只有駕駛艙會模擬真實情況動作，吉普賽危機的肢體不會真的在基地裡動起來，但各機關會偵測訊號流的狀態。「管牠是幾級怪，看吉普賽危機這次刷新紀錄！」真子聽到、也看到一旁少年副駕駛放出信心滿滿的宣言。她看見萊利的臉了。就像是萊利也看過她的兒時記憶那般，即使和長大以後不盡相同，仍可以一眼辨識出這就是小時候的萊利。仍然保有少年纖細的輪廓，一頭亂翹的金髮、跟彥西一樣皮膚白皙、天藍色的眼眸、體格勁瘦，看起來充滿了活力。駕駛員的資料檔案也寫過，兩人很年輕就四處流浪，由於怪獸肆虐，打架過人又有浮動聯結可能性的貝特兄弟就這樣順勢加入了機甲獵人計畫裡，以碎頂基地為家。

 

「不要太臭屁了，這還是第一次模擬第三量級。小子，準備！」少年的兄長較為冷靜，語氣卻也輕鬆自在，甚至帶著點寵溺的味道。

 

『吉普賽危機演習開始，三百秒倒數啟動──』基地廣播一出，吉普賽危機的前方大螢幕上畫面整面投射出戰鬥海域、環境數值、右上方倒數碼表數字不斷跳動。第三量級怪獸自右前方高速逼近，如同模擬的資訊：有六隻眼睛的頭部與口器很小，軀幹很大、具備六肢，尤其是較長的前肢宛如鐮刀那樣劈開海潮，雙腿一蹬躍出水面，「衝擊預備，」彥西大喊完，怪獸便直接撞上獵人的腰部，前爪緊緊箍住吉普賽危機，駕駛艙激烈搖晃。真子跟著被晃了好大一下，但不至於摔倒，她低頭察覺，自己身上也穿著舊式的駕駛防護服，就站在兩兄弟身後不遠處。

 

吉普賽揮動手臂，手肘往下格開怪獸前爪的同時機體往前衝，與怪獸的距離頓時縮到更小，頭錘直接撞上怪獸的頭，怪獸大吼一聲往後倒去。「卸了牠的左前肢！」年長的貝特下令，兩兄弟像是正在摔角場上一樣對怪獸使出關節固定技，只不過是要扯下對方臂膀那樣的用力。

 

『吉普賽，你的防線被撞退了，往前進攻！』潘塔考斯特指揮官似乎不怎麼喜歡兩兄弟用機甲獵人的身體去擋住怪獸的衝勢，『如果突破海岸防線一樣視同任務失敗！』

 

「報告我們有算過可以後退的空間，不會超過的！喝啊啊啊啊啊！」

 

吉普賽危機往前傾，真子忍不住扶住駕駛艙旁的把手，跟著一起前傾。獵人一口氣將對手後推了數步遠、連續在怪獸的頭部揮了三次重量級的拳頭，當怪獸腦部受到衝擊時行動會慢下來，這個時候機甲獵人便有空檔可以開啟熱武器或者是其他攻擊。如果是她會選擇等離子炮啟動，「等離子炮載入完成！」吉普賽危機左手抓住了怪獸的下巴，像是提起一個巨大的醉漢。近距離下怪獸僅剩的一條長臂反而不利抵抗，等離子炮以極近的距離射穿怪獸的咽喉，結束了這一次的模擬演習。

 

「元帥，如何？」金髮少年氣喘吁吁地笑問。「及格了吧？」

 

『擊殺時間兩百三十三秒。周邊汙染預估在環境可排除的範圍內，距離海岸防線七百碼。』天同報告管制室監控數字，『新紀錄！』興高采烈得很。

 

_ ──太好了。 _

 

真子張望了許久，那個微小的聲音卻消失無蹤。脫掉頭盔的彥西環顧了一下四周，真子以為他們兩個會對到眼，緊張地往旁邊靠了一下。她甚至可以感覺到身邊萊利的體溫──彥西視線直直地看了過來，彷彿看得見她一般，但眨了眨眼後，又像是想到什麼似地笑著低下了頭。

 

彥西放下頭盔，輕輕拍了拍駕駛艙的懸臂後，和萊利並肩離開了駕駛艙。

 

真子想要跟出去，但駕駛艙門關上，她被留在這方小空間當中。兩兄弟一踏出駕駛艙，機甲獵人內部照明便自動關閉，整個空間暗了下來，僅有按鍵的藍色與黃色螢光一點一點發亮著。

 

真子的手指輕輕劃過萊利副駕駛座的懸吊臂，再度思索起自己的處境。

 

「這個時候」究竟是記憶還是──？不久的將來，真子將會一手主導吉普賽危機的修復計畫，所以她對機艙、機身，每一處都十分熟悉。她決定下去看看她的動力系統──核子動力爐心就位於駕駛艙正下方。舊式的機甲獵人即使有安全防護隔離，駕駛員仍需定期服用專用藥物、穿上防護服，避免核輻射對人體帶來的影響。她爬下維修通道，來到巨大的核子動力爐外殼處。整個動力爐巨大到她必須仰頭觀望，鐵灰色外殼除了塗有鮮黃『危險』警示核輻射的標誌外，更醒目的是以白色噴漆噴塗的「吉普賽危機」的標誌──環太平洋防衛組織的六邊形展開雙翼、一枚五角星位於其中，機甲獵人的名字瀟灑地緊貼標誌下緣。吉普賽危機的工作小組作業服裝、駕駛員日常服身上都有一模一樣的標誌。每一架機甲獵人都有專屬的符號，在怪獸戰爭初期也是帶給人類希望的紋樣。基地的團隊對於身上的制服繡有機甲獵人的標誌感到光榮，而在一般民眾當中甚至還流行過將代表自己國家或特別喜愛的獵人標誌刺青在身上，導致轉印貼紙之類的商品大賣，也算是一種怪獸戰爭財了。

 

吉普賽危機的標誌邊緣似乎有什麼附加的圖案，那圖案吸引了真子的目光，使她忍不住再靠近些觀望。在一人手伸長的高度上，有一團小小的塗鴉字樣，走近點看才發現是後來有人用噴漆塗加上去的： _**隨心所至，迎向勝利。我們的女孩。** _

 

可以猜得出塗寫這兩行字的人是誰，字跡不盡相同但一樣瀟灑，如同這獨一無二的機甲獵人的性格。勝利並不會朝人們走來，人們必須自己邁步走向勝利。

 

_ 我的心...... _

 

真子伸手觸摸了那兩行油漆字，一股無名的情緒灌入內心，那是雀躍、歡喜、興奮、溫暖混合而成的感觸，感受過於強烈、心臟像是要破裂了一般疼痛。真子摀住了自己的心口，喘了一口氣。 _ 沒事的。妳會沒事的。我的女孩。妳只是累了。 _

 

手掌還貼在牆面上，真子慢慢地跪坐在地面上，閉上眼睛。

 

她不知道下一次睜開眼時會看見什麼、身在何處，那聲音卻能令她感到心安地闔上眼睛。她真的累了吧。

 

 

萊利──…...

真子閉上眼，輕輕地呼喚那男孩的名字。


	8. Chapter 8

*

 

_『萊利！萊利！你要──』_

萊利猛地睜開眼睛。不知何時他睡著了。旅途中他做了好幾個跳躍而又混亂的夢。夢到以前。夢到怪獸。夢到彥西。

 

彥西最後到底想跟他說什麼？

 

他明明就在彥西腦子裡，他怎麼會不知道他要說什麼呢？

萊利嘆息。

 

『各位先生女士，我們即將抵達......，請各位豎直椅背......』機艙廣播響起，萊利透過狹小的窗戶，望向下方的雲海。

 

他要到真子的身邊去。

這十年來，他在世界各地流浪，如同他與彥西小時候一樣。他與哥哥對原生的家庭沒有太多的留念或牽掛，自從母親病逝後，不論是父親還是妹妹潔絲敏，大家各自四散著生活，彷彿失去了母親之後家人聯繫的紐帶就此鬆脫。一開始他與彥西加入環太平洋防衛軍機甲獵人計畫，不過是為了混口飯吃，且他們的相性正好適合罷了。小時候，彥西在的地方就是他的歸屬，所以有一段相當長的時間，他們把阿拉斯加基地視為自己的家，直到他的歸屬在冬日冰冷的大海中消失無蹤、吉普賽危機毀損報廢。萊利也曾經認為無根的自己會一直漂泊下去，在防禦牆腳下混飯吃，直至世界迎來怪獸末日的那天為止。

 

可事情跟預想的不一樣，潘塔考斯特元帥把他從角落裡挖了出來，他遇見了那位美麗而堅強的黑髮女孩。他和她有浮動聯結的可能性──經過考驗，他們屬於彼此。自此，真子便是他的歸屬。他們屬於彼此。萊利知道無論他在外面流浪多久，最終都會回到她的身邊──真子身上仍然擔負著沉重責任，而他的存在卻老是替她添了亂。

 

「別這麼說，萊利。你知道的，我永遠都站在你這邊。」某次難得的碰面──或可以說是約會，他們在香港的機甲獵人遊樂園碰頭。

_＞我們可都有永久免費入園通行資格呢，為何不去看看呢？_

真子在簡訊裡提議。萊利感覺真子定是被會議悶壞了，所以提出了這樣的正統約會地點。出乎意料，但又挺適合他倆的。

 

當天傍晚下起了雨，如同他們初次相遇的那一天。配合真子白日公務繁忙，兩人選擇夜間入園，遊客零零星星，真子和萊利什麼遊樂設施都沒坐，只是在園區裡散步。幾個孩子戴著面具、手裡拿著零食追逐奔跑過他倆身邊。撐著一把黑傘、身穿藍色大衣的真子身形輪廓被遊樂園的霓虹燈映照著，散發著迷人的色彩。

 

「我知道。」他記得自己是這樣說的。真子是他的後盾，但萊利何嘗不想成為她的靠山？

 

「替我看看這個世界吧。」她嘟起了嘴，像個小女孩，「除了會議室以外，這世界還有很多值得待的地方。」竟然還翻了個白眼。

 

「叫秘書不要一次排太多行程，」萊利收起自己的傘靠了過去，接過真子的傘，輕輕環著她的肩膀避免她被細雨潑濕。「或者找個比我更有用的幫手。」

 

「我問過傑克......」真子無奈地嘆息。

 

「小潘塔考斯特啊──差點忘了，妳也是小潘塔考斯特。」萊利拜讀過傑克的訓練資料。虎父無犬子，傑克是個優秀的機甲獵人駕駛儲備軍，同時搞事的能力也是一流。若說真子堅韌的個人特質揉合了養父史塔克‧潘塔考斯特傳授的知識、技能，在他的教育下薰陶出過人的氣魄，那麼傑克‧潘塔考斯特除了完整遺傳到這些外，還天外飛來一筆脫韁野馬與自暴自棄的性子。

 

父親太過偉大對兒子來說未必是件好事，如同陽光越是強烈，背後的陰影也就更暗。但萊利不想去計算小潘塔考斯特個人心理陰影面積有多大，他只在乎真子快不快樂。「他不願意幫妳？」

 

「他很傷心，我覺得......他不太喜歡我。」真子試著描述她的感覺。脫離機甲獵人儲備軍的傑克與他的父親不親，兩人的親子關係不如總是在一起的韓森父子那般劍拔弩張，不過身為親生兒子似乎不像養女繼承了更多父親的真傳、擔心自己配不上潘塔考斯特這個姓、天生反骨叛逆──各種原因使傑克不想重回環太平洋防衛軍中。「他有自己的考量。」

 

「好吧，妳也不要把自己累壞了。」萊利苦笑，因為靠得近，低頭正好可以看見真子的髮頂，原本藍色的挑染已經消失，長度正好過肩的長直髮，黑亮的光澤感反射著霓虹色，讓真子白皙清冷的面孔添了一些豔麗。

 

「我才要問你你身體怎樣呢！」真子回嘴。

 

「還不錯，寶刀未老。」他開玩笑地舉起右手，做了一個展示二頭肌的姿勢。

 

「考慮一下重新入伍，應徵做巡邏型機甲獵人駕駛如何？」真子努了努嘴，一面笑著用左手做了一個一模一樣的姿勢，打趣地問──各地陸陸續續出現了私造機甲，環太平洋聯盟新研發的機甲獵人被充作世界警察，專門緝捕黑市走私、鬧事的非法機甲獵人。

 

「我不想跟妳以外的人搭檔，」萊利記得自己是這樣回答的。「也不想開機甲獵人揍怪獸以外的玩意兒。」真是荒謬，沒有怪獸的世界並未變得更安全。

 

萊利沒有托運行李，一出關之後立刻撥了電話給赫曼博士，赫曼接了電話但講話速度比之前更快、相當混亂，『萊利你抵達機場了嗎？我派車過去接你了！他們應該認得你，會送你到基地......真子在──等等，我有新發現、唉、牛頓！你等等──』話沒說清楚訊號就被切斷了。

 

有大事正發生，萊利卻幫不上忙。環太平洋防衛軍與邵氏工業合作，赫曼想必是希望以前的老夥伴牛頓可以幫忙現下人類一團糟的防禦。萊利點開自己的信箱，從赫曼那裡收到與第六代機甲獵人抗衡的詭異漆黑機甲「黑剎」的能量足跡座標與後續事況發展。郵件上說基地分析過真子最後發出的座標，二十四小時內已再次派遣吉普賽復仇者前往西伯利亞探勘，發現襲擊雪梨的黑剎並非由人類所操控──萊利雖然震驚，可他更希望赫曼可以發跟真子狀況有關的消息。赫曼信件上僅簡短寫上『真子已經回到莫玉蘭基地，萊利速回』，並附上基地的電子加密通行證作結尾。

 

得知真子搭乘的直升機墜地的那一瞬間，萊利便不怎麼在乎世界的存亡了。

 

這十年以及更久之前，她一直不懈地保護這個世界，比他更堅定、更努力。真子非常頑強，可以說是倔強，不論是面臨高強度的戰鬥，或在會議上迎戰位高權重的高官將領那些奚落、質疑、爭吵，她都能站穩自己的腳步積極地面對。

 

她不應該這樣──像那樣──墜落──

 

他想起在寒冷的阿拉斯加那時令人心臟狂跳的不安、令人窒息的寂靜、以及在電視新聞上看見的，墜地的直升機、四分五裂的燃燒殘骸。

 

萊利擰起眉頭，他知道這只是遷怒的情緒。他甚至不怎麼確定腦海裡那一片空白的寧靜無聲代表什麼。如果真有幽靈浮動聯結的話，拜託再讓我聽聽她的聲音吧！

 

但幽靈浮動聯結一直以來......只是個傳說。

 

他腦海裡面僅有的只是記憶。

 

「貝特先生？」有人靠近了他，用流利的英語叫他。「基地派我們來接您，我是小隊長，張。很高興見到您。您的行李箱在哪兒？」

 

是一組人──三個人，清一色的鐵灰色西裝、戴著墨鏡、體格壯碩。這讓萊利警惕了起來，「張先生，幸會。我沒有帶行李。」萊利伸出手握了一下對方伸出的手，對方的手指粗糙而堅硬帶繭，那是能使武器的手。

 

「車子就停在外面，請您跟我來。」張看起來是挺親和的，不過他身後那兩個彪形大漢看起來就不是那麼愉快了，兩人一左一右形成把萊利夾在中間的態勢。

張剛說他們是基地派來的，「……葛里布博士還好嗎？」萊利不動聲色地邁開步伐。

 


	9. Chapter 9

剛說他們是基地派來的，「……葛里布博士還好嗎？」萊利不動聲色地邁開步伐。

另外兩個鐵灰色西裝的男人們依然保持不悅而安靜，而張先生露出一個無奈的笑容，重新將墨鏡戴好，「您還沒聽說嗎？葛里布博士失蹤了──不，應該說逃亡了，他綁架了我們的高級主管，那可是掌控無人機甲計畫的大人物。」

前五分鐘才通過電話的赫曼失蹤了？逃亡？綁架？無人機甲計畫？過去十年赫曼仍不懈地為環太平洋防衛做研究，他是個嚴謹、小心、負責任的人，在這種緊要關頭不會逃走的，除非......「你們的高級主管是──？」

「牛頓‧蓋斯勒顧問。」

萊利的腳步停了下來，「這不可能，他們是好朋友。」牛頓跳槽去了邵氏，但同樣都是為了防禦怪獸襲擊而努力的戰友，萊利不信葛里布會傷害蓋斯勒，牛頓蠻橫拖著赫曼擅自行動倒是挺有可能的。  
所以這些彪形大漢是邵氏工業的人馬，不是赫曼派來接他的人。「其中肯定有什麼地方搞錯了。」

「貝特先生，葛里布博士應該已與您接觸，事關重大，我們得趕緊找到顧問，請您合作。」小張雖客氣，但語氣已是不容拒絕的強硬。

「我要先聯絡基地。」環視眼前，三對一，三人攜帶武器，人數上相當不利；地點是機場大門口，左右裝飾了大盆栽、靠牆邊大量手推車疊放處，往來的旅客都遠遠地避開他們四人的身邊，四周還算空曠；不遠的馬路邊並列著排班計程車，司機在車外招攬客戶，另一邊是一台台排列整齊的機場接駁巴士；竟沒看到穿著制服的機場保全身影。  
從斜後方伸來的手打斷了他的思考，「上車再說，走吧！」萊利幾乎是反射地抓住了巨漢即將放在肩上的手腕，使勁一扭，在另一個巨漢撲上來時惡狠狠地用膝蓋頂了對方的鼻樑，骨頭斷裂的觸感與聲音很細微，鼻血染上萊利的褲子，前機甲獵人駕駛沒有鬆懈，用靴尖補踢了被他扭住手腕巨漢方臉的太陽穴──人的大腦在激烈的衝擊下會暫時停擺，即使沒有昏倒也能癱瘓對方數秒。這些人都是精於格鬥的職業高手，也佔有體格優勢，萊利知道開始行動的幾秒幾乎就掌握了全局，他沒那時間跟體力與他們糾纏。

「貝特先生！」站比較遠的小張面露慍怒，「您抵抗是沒有意義的！我們並不會傷害您！」萊利心想：太好了。如果這些人要他活著的話，那自己怎麼做都可以吧？他把陷入昏迷的巨漢推向小張，一個貓腰飛身閃過咆嘯衝過來的一臉血的西裝男、扯過整排的空行李手推車擋路，不顧來往旅客的驚叫，往遠處即將離站的巴士方向衝。

『車子即將離站，各位旅客請在座位上坐好......』萊利聽見巴士的廣播，伸手抓住了即將關閉的車門金屬把手，大力拉開，「抱歉！我要上車！」氣喘吁吁地衝上巴士的台階，一臉驚訝的司機被他嚇得直往後縮，『要買票的！客滿了！客人！』司機尖聲說了什麼，萊利只想盡速鑽進車裡，沒時間理會大家的驚慌，「快開車！」在一車的驚叫怒罵聲中，萊利突然感到背部一陣劇痛。

 

──糟糕。

電流麻痺了他的身體，意識遠去前只聽見自己的頭磕上貼皮地板、頭蓋骨的悶響，以及男人們模糊的低語。

「把他扛上車，叫老劉起來。通知總部說我們接到人了。」

「......是。」他被人像個米袋似地扛在肩上，含糊的聲音，大概是鼻樑斷掉呼吸不順暢的緣故。接著什麼東西刺入了他的脖子，「這樣應該能安分一陣子。」萊利再也支持不住，陷入了昏迷。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 嗨，好久不見。

 

 

*

 

 

陣陣涼風刮過臉頰，卻不寒冷，風聲夾雜細小的劈啪聲傳入她的耳裡。

  
真子睜開眼，四周是一望無盡的雪白大地，以及萬里無雲、毫無遮蔽的天空。沒有月光，滿天星斗在結凍的夜空中更加明亮。她翻身坐起，最先注意到的是她在一個簡易睡袋裡，睡袋不遠處生著以樹枝搭起的營火，火上架著白鐵水壺，而一旁有個人正支著頭打瞌睡。

  
對方沒有戴毛線帽或耳罩，也沒有圍巾，白皙的耳朵被凍得通紅，長睫毛彷彿要結了層霜，卻一點也不影響睡眠。真子察覺自己頭上戴了帽子，裹了一條色彩繽紛的圍巾。她扯了扯圍巾，張嘴吐出白色的氣息──「那個、」在打瞌睡的高個兒青年是......

  
「......啊，妳醒了。」金髮青年一個晃腦，自己也驚醒了過來，蔚藍晴空一般的藍色視線聚焦在她的臉上。

  
「這裡是哪兒？」夢境？彼岸？亡者的世界嗎？總覺得太真實了，並不像夢境。

  
青年有點靦腆地搔了搔頭髮，「地名的話我可以告訴妳，但是這裡究竟是『什麼樣的存在』，就無法告訴妳了。」不是不能告知，而是無法告知。「這裡是費爾班克斯。」

  
「你是彥西‧貝特。」在十五年前因任務殉職，萊利的兄長。即使在萊利的腦海中見過，但現實中從未見過彼此。

  
「是的，」青年微笑，「妳是森真子小姐。很高興見到妳。」青年拍了拍身邊的位置，「來這邊坐？這裡是我們的秘密基地喔！」

  
『我們』指的是......「小時候跟萊利常在附近的小溪釣魚，然後到了晚上像這樣等待著。」真子挪動自己的位置，來到年長的貝特身邊。營火很暖，身旁的人看起來非常真實，不像是夢境或幻象。

  
「等待？」她還是第一次跟傳說中的彥西‧貝特說話，感覺不可思議。這個男人，在十五年前的任務中葬身太平洋裡......現在卻在她面前跟她說話。是因為她也死了嗎？所以才能像這樣見到已逝之人？他看起來年輕俊美、笑容燦爛、體格健壯，舉手投足像個體貼的騎士，用尊重有禮的態度面對根本搞不清楚狀況的她。

  
「對，等待。」彥西指了指看起來又高又遠的靛藍色星空。

  
「等待啊......」仰望星空，營火樹枝燃燒的劈啪聲、風聲夾帶著杉樹林葉搖曳的沙沙聲、自然萬物發出的聲音──真子幾乎可以聽見自己的心臟鼓動聲。人死了在別的世界也會有心跳嗎？「啊！」突然，自遙遠的地平線開始，一道綠色的弧光劃過夜空。是極光。藍綠色光帶在天空中舞動交錯、瞬息萬變地滲進了或紫或黃的豔麗光芒。極光似近又遠，有時彷彿伸手即可捕捉，有時虛幻而遙遠，晨曦女神造訪郊野，照亮夜空。她想起自己在萊利的舊照片當中見過一張杉樹林環繞著星空，藍綠色的極光在大地盡頭展開的美麗照片。

 

  
『哪，帶我去看看好嗎？』

 

  
她想起自己曾經說過的話。

  
「在這裡哭沒關係的喔。」彥西輕聲說道。  
她仰起頭，任憑淚水流下臉頰。天上的星光彷彿浸在藍綠的波光中搖曳，真子察覺胸中滿溢而出的是悔恨。她恨自己的無力，沒能從怪獸的突襲中活下來，並懊悔再也無法實現與萊利的約定。

  
身旁的金髮青年始終保持靜默，直到真子慢慢平靜下來後，遞給她一杯熱咖啡與面紙。

  
「......謝謝。」不銹鋼製的杯子直接將燙手的熱意傳了過來，真子吸了吸鼻子，用捏得皺巴巴的面紙把臉擦乾淨，啜了一口咖啡──真奇妙，這杯褐色熱飲的滋味與碎頂基地配給的即溶咖啡粉所泡出來的咖啡味道一模一樣。

  
「熟悉的味道，對吧？」彥西也舉起自己手上的那鋼杯，喝了一口，「真不知道為什麼我的背包裡放了一大堆配給咖啡包，幸好燒開水讓三合一咖啡粉融化這事不困難。」他調皮地眨了眨眼，吐了吐舌頭，「好險不是塞滿濃縮能量果凍，那個味道有點噁。」

  
「不是你自己放進去的嗎？」她瞄了一眼放在地上的軍綠色帆布、綴著黃銅釦的旅行背包。  
「喔不，不是我放的......那個、事實上、該怎麼說？其實我也不確定，搞不好是我放的？」青年抓了抓頭髮，苦笑。

  
「你不清楚是不是自己放進去的？」真子睜大了眼睛，看著有點窘迫的青年。彥西‧貝特的皮膚很白皙，臉紅時整個耳朵也一起變成粉紅色的。

  
「嗯，不清楚。從我……離開萊利身邊後，醒過來就這樣了。所在的地點、身上的東西、看見的事物，我都無法預測，一直如此。像是妳剛剛用的睡袋，我的外套、背包、圍巾、手套，這些東西都是我的物品沒錯，但是它們都是──呃，我高中時候的東西。」金髮的青年聳聳肩，一口氣喝完了杯中物。「我覺得……我推測，我、大概、只是不斷地在一個夾縫裡，出現在時空或是記憶的碎片裡吧？我從沒搞懂這是哪裡，不過一定跟阿萊有關。」彥西似乎對追根究柢沒什麼興趣，手托著下巴，偏著頭望向她。「其實妳出現在這時我嚇了一大跳呢！畢竟之前像是看著電視還是電影銀幕那樣看到的人，突然就這樣出現，還近在眼前，不可思議。」

  
年長的貝特看起來比萊利年輕。因為他仍是十五年前的樣子，如今萊利的年紀早已超越他了。彥西很帥，身高和萊利一般高，體格勻稱，金色的睫毛、藍色的眼睛在低垂視線時顯得溫順。可就她讀過的資料內容，作戰時帶頭違反長官命令、做些看似不合理、不可預測行動的人，正是吉普賽危機的前正駕駛員。果然是兄弟。

  
「你見過我？」什麼時候？怎麼做到的？

  
「嗯，算是見過吧。先說，我也不清楚怎麼『看』到的，但是我知道萊利很信任妳，而且很......啊、這話好像不該由我對妳說。」彥西捏了捏自己的鼻樑，「......能夠見著森小姐本人，是我的光榮。」

  
「我才是。」真子也從萊利那兒知曉彥西的各種事情，畢竟當駕駛吉普賽危機時，他們就在彼此的腦海裡，分享所有的一切。她伸出手，握住彥西寬大的手掌。「萊利都叫我真子，貝特前輩也請這麼叫我吧！」

  
「好，妳也別叫我前輩喔。」前吉普賽危機的正駕駛點了點頭，「五十一次出擊，五十一次擊殺？非常厲害！」彥西湛藍眼睛裡散發著讚許的光芒。真子回想她第一次告訴萊利時，對方眼中蘊含的讚嘆與佩服。雖然老師總告訴她做人，尤其是駕駛機甲獵人的人應當謙虛，因為他們不是單打獨鬥靠自己戰勝怪獸，而是集眾人的智慧、血汗勞力、犧牲才能取勝，她一直都認為模擬測試成績只不過是模擬與數字，但也不得不承認當時萊利直率地肯定了她，她還是很高興的。「實戰也非常精彩。也謝謝妳......拯救了萊利。」萊利的兄長誠懇地道謝。

  
「不，是他拯救了我。」他把他的呼吸器讓給了她，獨自一人在蟲洞裂縫中墜落。「是他的犧牲我才能──」活到現在。然後她卻死了，被狂暴的機甲獵人所殺。

  
「......喔，不是這樣的，真子。」彥西睜大了眼睛，「其實是妳救了他。是妳把他拯救了出來，從過去的那些時間裡。潘塔考斯特元帥是把他從牆下的爛洞裡挖了出來沒錯，但是是妳──讓他開始想像未來。是妳讓他心懷希望。」

 

  
_未來與希望_ 。多麼美好的單字。

  
他的未來、她的未來、她們的未來──

  
「我很高興萊利的副駕駛是妳。她也很高興。」

  
「她──」

  
「 _我們的女孩_ 。」彥西說話時露出了一個非常、非常、柔軟，甚至可以說令人心痛的溫柔微笑。 _吉普賽危機_ 。他們── **我們的** 、獨一無二的機甲獵人。

  
彥西把堆在一旁的乾燥樹枝投進火堆，「會冷嗎？妳穿了外套，但是這裡是阿拉斯加，就在北極圈附近。如果還覺得冷，可以躺回去睡袋，那裡超舒服，我覺得那裡是世界上最溫暖的地方。」

  
她用力搖搖頭，並笑了出來。 _彥西的最愛：溫暖的被窩。_ 她想起萊利說過的話。萊利不在這裡，但她感覺仍與他連結著，在他的故鄉與最親近的哥哥在一起。

  
真子把手插進外套口袋，發現裡頭有東西，摸起來硬硬、圓圓的。是糖果。萊利常放在口袋裡的那種。「要吃糖嗎？彥西。」她輕拋出手中的小小圓球。

  
萊利的兄長接得正好，咧嘴而笑，顯然這也令他想起自己的弟弟。「好呀，那麼，再來一杯咖啡如何？」單純而溫暖的舉止似乎是貝特男孩們的共通特性。

  
星空澄澈冷冽，極光彷彿女神的衣袂輕紗，在靛色的空中舞動。吉普賽危機的正駕駛與副駕駛肩並肩地坐在一起，體會這靜謐片刻。


	11. Chapter 11

*

 

 

_ 萊利、萊利！阿萊！ _

 

一個熟悉的、像是小女孩、小小的聲音在呼喚。輕得像是風聲。

 

_ 『……滋——現在為您播放的是……沙……滋……的《Cooler than me》……♪』 _ 層層疊疊、滋滋沙沙的雜音混合了輕快的流行曲調，像洪水一樣蓋過了那微風般的細小聲音，音樂越來越清晰……

 

_ 賴——理——。 _

 

那個目中無人的澳洲口音，隨著音樂一起滲入他的耳殼裡，故意拖長而生硬地唸他的名字。

 

_ 你這混球，快醒醒。 _

 

不知道是電擊器還是鎮靜劑使他激烈地頭痛，萊利瞇著眼想開口，但喉嚨只擠出一絲貓叫一般的可悲呻吟。眼前有人影晃動，那個熟悉又有點討人厭的聲音再次響起，「快醒醒，還是你想被踢屁股？」

 

萊利用力撐開上下眼皮，隨即驚訝得瞪大了眼。對方交叉著雙臂，桀驁不馴的年輕臉龐露出不懷好意的笑，「萊利。」

 

「……查克。」衝鋒發現號的年輕駕駛，也是僅次於真子，環太平洋防衛軍最年輕的機甲獵人駕駛。協助吉普賽危機執行最後任務，以自爆為他們開路的戰士，現在正叉著手站在他面前。

 

「……如果是衝鋒發現號的話，一定可以接住她。」查克一臉不高興地說。萊利默不作聲，內心焦急而又滿腹疑惑。自己在作夢嗎？他撐起自己的身體，站了起來。

 

「姑且就當做是夢吧！我也很訝異竟然會遇見你。」查克・韓森脫下鴨舌帽，撓撓金棕色的短髮、捏了捏帽子後又戴了回去，並重重地哼了一聲。「無人機甲到底是什麼啊？在外面大鬧的那鬼玩意兒又是什麼？」

 

「……黑剎。未登錄的機甲獵人。」他們是這樣稱呼它的。真子送出的資料當中，除了它的訊號來源之外，波長也可疑，外觀雖然是機甲獵人，可是萊利感覺它的運動模式更像怪獸。擁有強大火力的怪物。「這裡是哪裡？」如果是夢，得趕緊醒來。他得連絡上赫曼。他必須趕到真子的身邊。萊利環顧四周，這兒看起來就像是香港碎頂基地、衝鋒發現號的整備維修區，旁邊是零件台車，上頭有台不斷播送廣播的老舊收音機，剛剛他所聽見的音樂就來自這裡。小韓森把音量轉小了點，這樣他倆都不需要大吼大叫才能溝通。萊利環視四周，若要是加上穿梭其中的工作人員、體型巨大卻溫馴的英國鬥牛犬、那台第五世代機甲獵人的話，就根本是碎頂基地了。他看過赫克就站在他現在的位置，應該是衝鋒發現號巨大的腳下，跟他唯一的兒子談話。即使當時基地熱鬧吵雜，但收音機的音樂仍遠遠地就能聽見。「這裡是哪裡？夢？」

 

「對你而言確實是夢吧，在你的大腦裡。」查克右手手指戳了戳自己的太陽穴，歪了歪嘴像是硬扯出一個笑，但感覺起來更像是無奈，「機甲獵人聯結技術的副產品通常也是夢。我還不知道她……跟衝鋒發現號怎麼辦到的，也沒機會證明理論，等我想出來搞不好可以寫篇論文……不過沒時間跟你解釋那麼多了。本大爺跟你說的話，你就好好記住吧！」

 

高智商，對父親除了反抗心之外還有許多複雜情結導致情緒管理不佳，但綜合來說，查爾斯・韓森是機甲獵人學院的菁英學員，除了卓越戰鬥能力外，極為冷靜的思考才是他戰鬥的最大優勢。萊利點點頭。

 

「你應該很快就會醒了，總之，你需要零件！最好是第五世代的機甲獵人零件，不然沒魚蝦也好，第三代的也可以啦。你一定要有一個橋樑——」查克彈了彈他的胸口，萊利感覺刺痛，「去……抓住……」廣播的音樂明明轉小聲了，但雜訊音卻逐漸變大，充斥了整個空間，查克只好再次大吼了起來，「絕對不要放手！只有 **_一次機會！_ ** 」

 

萊利點頭，男孩無比認真地瞪著他看，「你如果……」小韓森想到了什麼，但立刻搖了搖頭、擺了擺手，「算了，我自己來。你快滾吧！」

 

「謝謝。」收音機像是在自動搜尋頻道那般，廣播斷斷續續，夾雜著雜音、不同類型的音樂和新聞播報， _ 『……中央廣播……♪♪……廈……沿海地區……』 _

 

「我不想跟你再見。」查克雖然這麼說，但卻露出像是父母即將出遠門，站在門口望著爸爸把行李塞進後車廂的五歲孩子的表情。

 

「查克，謝謝你。」那表情稍縱即逝。萊利想到赫克。他們曾像這樣見過嗎？

 

「快滾吧，少在那邊胡思亂想，否則我要踢你了。啊——！煩死了！」眼前的查克面紅耳赤，藍色的眼瞳閃爍著水光，這才令萊利想起他不過是個二十一歲的男孩。

 

 

他們一定可以再見到彼此。

 


	12. Chapter 12

_ 沙……沙……沙………… ♪ 寬廣……自由…… _

 

 

睜眼，蒼白的天花板。吸氣，淡淡的消毒水味。醫院，或醫療設施。

 

萊利轉動自己的脖子，牽動被電擊有點受傷的背部，不過這點殘餘的疼痛對他而言小菜一碟。音樂來自旁邊的平板電腦，它的十吋顯示螢幕面板正顯示八〇年代復古錄音帶畫面。其餘地方單調空蕩，還看見小張坐在床邊的灰色折疊椅上瞇著眼極度認真地讀著中文報紙，頭版標題是《無人機甲叛亂》，一點也不擔憂萊利會突然彈起來攻擊他。

 

因為萊利的右手上掛著一副銀色的手銬，牢牢地將他跟床杆鎖在一起，連下床尿尿都得開口懇求對方。

 

「您醒了，貝特先生。」這位臉頰瘦削的專業男子並沒有擺出不高興的模樣，即使稍早萊利攻擊了他的同事，小張仍保持服務業優良典範的高情商微笑。

 

「這裡是環太平洋聯合防衛軍中國莫玉蘭基地的醫療中心。這個實驗型醫療中心實際上是由邵氏工業所贊助，前一天無人機甲群攻擊了基地，整個基地半毀，幸好這個中心仍然完好無損。」

 

剛剛那段話訊息實在太多了。除了黑剎襲擊雪梨之外，莫玉蘭也遭到攻擊？無人機甲叛亂？沒有駕駛員，是操控程序有狀況？

 

「貝特先生是我們的貴賓，所以才有單獨房間的禮遇。您要是走出這房間，外頭包括急診處的走廊全都是受傷的工作人員，真慘哪，無人機甲群的暴動摧毀了基地三分之二的戰鬥力。」小張合上報紙，重重地嘆了口氣。「幸好我的任務是去接您，您要是沒搗亂搞不好現在躺在急診室的就是我們小隊了呢。」

 

「我昏過去多久？」萊利驚愕地問，「還有把這個解開！」右手僅能抬起十五公分左右高度，他又不是罪犯！他只是一個再也不能駕駛機甲獵人的退伍士兵，不是逃兵。手銬與欄杆發出刺耳的金屬摩擦聲響。

 

「大概睡了十六小時左右，不用擔心，注射的藥物沒有副作用，您也只是過度疲勞。只要您保證不隨便跑走、不會在沒有我們陪同時胡亂在基地走動、不對工作人員動粗，不管是對環太平洋防衛軍還是邵氏工業的員工都不可以，我立刻為您開鎖，」小張豎起三根手指，「歡迎來到莫玉蘭基地。」

 

「快解開。」萊利挑眉，這個看似友善的保全人員解開了他的手銬。「我要見葛里布博士，這事很重要——等等，他真綁架了紐頓？」

 

「情況有點兒複雜。葛里布博士很安全，和我老闆在一起。……蓋茲勒博士也沒事。」

 

聞言萊利鬆了一口氣，至少人沒大礙，「真子在這裡吧？我是來見她的。」赫曼說他們把她送回來了。

 

回來？ 真子明明不屬於這裡。

 

剛剛那個夢境是……？只是夢嗎？

 

萊利可說是敏捷地下床，小張也不慌張，只是指了指左邊的門。

 

「從這裡出去？」一片普通的門？

 

「不，那是廁所。」聽完小張的說明，萊利才突然意識到自己的膀胱漲到快要爆炸。

 

衝進廁所解決了生理需求後，萊利雙手撐在洗手台上，從鏡子檢視自己的樣子——邋遢，但或許是一段睡眠的關係，他看起來並不是太糟糕。他不知道自己是否準備好要面對真子的……可他仍無法停止前往她身邊的渴望。

 

回到房間，小張已經關掉了廣播音樂，「我先帶您去見老闆，走吧。」他按了五下門邊的數字鍵盤鈕，房門嗶嗶兩聲後才解鎖滑開。

 

萊利迅速套上靴子，跟在小張背後。「帶我去見真子！還有赫曼——」萊利只來過幾次中國基地，說不上不熟悉，不過他推測自己在主建築的後棟，警備最固若金湯的地方，每一個通道轉角都安裝有監視攝影機。

 

「你很快就會見到她們。」小張帶他穿過一個中央大通道，那裡萊利就看過一次，由數片發光的大型螢幕組合而成的影像牆。在怪獸戰爭陣亡、任務中殉職的戰士們的影像會映在上面，一旁標出生卒年，供人悼念——地上稀稀落落擺了幾束花。 _ 數位靈堂。 _ 萊利厭惡地心想。螢幕裡的那些人，都是他的夥伴。真子的照片也投影在上面，萊利覺得自己快要嘔吐。她不該在那上頭！她不該一個人孤單墜落——機甲獵人駕駛不會是孤獨一人——他只在螢幕前停頓了一會兒腳步，便重新追上前面的小張。

 

他們走得很快，似乎又走進了另一個門禁森嚴的研究重地。好幾年前萊利去過一次赫曼的研究室，這兒應該已經相當靠近他辦公的範圍，全區都需要通行證掃描以及密碼。「貝特先生，接下來進入這個區域，表示您願意遵守保密協定。這裡是環太平洋防衛軍及邵氏工業共同合作的怪獸對策研究中心，由您以前來過的研究中心所改建而成。原本級別不到、未經調查核可的人員是無法進入本區的，但這次您是個例外。請進，老闆在裡面等您。」小張似乎恢復到執勤模式，戴上了墨鏡，板起臉孔按下大門密碼。

 

設施是灰色與白色組合而成，內部非常大，有好幾間透明隔間的研究區域，裡面許多穿白衣、戴著識別證、耳機的工作人員在裡頭穿梭忙碌。他們悄悄看向萊利，但又匆匆別開視線。萊利隨著小張穿過了像是透明水族箱一般的研究區域，來到更裡頭的一扇銀色大門前。

 

「我就帶您到這裡，請直接進去。我會在這裡等您出來，不必擔心。」小張說完，對他比了個『請』的手勢。

 

萊利疑惑地將手搭上門把，喀噠一聲，門便滑開了。不需密碼認證什麼的。

 

這是個極簡的大房間，無論是天花板或牆壁都是灰白的，地面則是黑色。裡面一站一坐的兩個人同時望向萊利——「歡迎來到怪獸對策研究中心，貝特先生。我們等您很久了。」率先開口的是位說著流利英語的年輕黑髮亞洲女性，她看起來相當疲憊。萊利知道她，稀世的天才科學家、邵氏工業的總裁，邵立雯。

 

「萊！萊利！你終於來了！」女性才開口，一旁的男子就陡然自椅子上站了起來，打斷了她的話語。是一臉蒼白的赫曼・葛里布博士，他看起來有點興奮、十分緊張、帶著怒氣。萊利扶住了有些搖晃的他，赫曼瞪大的眼睛直直看進萊利的藍眼中，細瘦的手指用力地掐住了他的手臂，萊利還以為他要昏倒了。「快、快點、那個……」葛里布博士只要一興奮或緊張，結巴的程度就會變得嚴重，高大的前機甲獵人駕駛輕輕扶著博士單薄的肩膀，「真子在哪裡？我要見她。」萊利沉痛地開口說道。不論變成什麼樣子，他都要見到她。

 

「萊利！我們贏了！我們戰勝了怪獸——」赫曼連聲音都在抖，「阻止牠們毀滅世界。」

 

「喔、」萊利說不出其他的話來。在這次戰役失去戰友的前機甲獵人對整件事毫無實感。他的時間、他的人生彷彿在阿拉斯加那個飄雪的候車亭、遙遠地球彼端的她墜落時就靜止了。就和很多年以前，彥西活生生地被鬼頭刀扯出機艙、連結斷裂、腦中的聲音消失在冰冷大海中一樣。

 

那一瞬間，萊利不在乎世界會不會末日，因為他的已經毀滅了。他說不出任何喜悅的話語，只好拍了拍赫曼的肩膀。

 

赫曼博士縮回手，露出有點尷尬而寂寞的苦笑，「等等奈特和傑克會押送紐頓回來。」又是一個嶄新訊息，押送？這個字眼相當不妙。蓋茲勒博士又犯了毛病做些出格的事來阻止世界毀滅嗎？難道跟自己一樣嗎？偷襲環太平洋防衛隊的工作人員？ 不，我是自投羅網。 萊利心想。「我來這只是想見到真子。」他對拯救世界的細節、對英雄們的事蹟已沒了興趣。

 

「真子她……在這。」赫曼緩慢地說，聲音更加地悲傷，博士掏出了手帕，把額頭和脖子上的汗水擦乾，「她的狀況、她的樣子……不……」

 

「那都沒關係，讓我見她。」萊利堅定地說。他只為她，不為別的。

 

一旁被冷落的邵氏總裁輕咳了一下，重新開口，「貝特先生，我希望你能夠保守秘密。你在這裡看到的任何事情，都不能對外透露。這是最高機密。」她的態度十分絕決，萊利感到不解。

 

 

「 _ 妳們把她怎麼了？ _ 」

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

「妳們把她怎麼了？」

 

 

 

邵氏工業的總裁輕輕揮了一下手，她背後原本灰白的牆面轉為透明。那是一道厚厚的玻璃隔牆，裡面是充滿精密設備的……醫療房。正中央有一張金屬製，看起來十分冰冷的手術床，真子就躺在那裡。彷彿一塊插滿管子的肉塊。

 

萊利衝到玻璃牆邊，玻璃一瞬間映出他自己的倒影——簡直像個瞪大眼的驚恐鬼魂，他的手抹去玻璃上自己的影子，額頭貼了上去。

 

在床上的真子顯得好小。不完整。那是真子殘留的部分，像個支離破碎的娃娃。萊利以為自己的心臟也要隨之碎裂。他發出一聲低聲的哀鳴，一動也不動地注視著他所深愛的夥伴現在的模樣。

 

「萊利，她沒死。」葛里布小心翼翼地湊到他身邊，斟酌著使用的字眼。「但是……」

 

「但是她也不算活著。」邵立雯疲憊地補充說明。「那些管子暫時延長了她的生命，連接到人工臟器，用機器做循環。秘書長的左手與右下肢嚴重粉碎，肋骨、脊椎受到撞擊破壞，胸腔與腹腔內的臟器受損，臉頰撞擊地面，不過腦部沒有重大損害。邵氏不但有世界上最先進的實驗醫療小組，並有研發替代的人工臟器、骨骼與義肢。就直接地說了吧，我們的科學家連續手術了好幾天，幾乎是把森小姐給拼湊了起來。」

 

像陶瓷人偶一樣。

 

「這些材料與技術都還在實驗階段，是首次同時投入這麼多樣部件的手術。森真子小姐是位令人尊敬的人，我們傾盡所有的技術去救她。其中有幾項修復用的義體其實是特別……機密，無法確保她的身體是否承受得住，但是我們不做，森小姐肯定會死。」立雯正氣凜然地說。

 

沒能來得及取得家屬同意。

 

這項消息也不能對外公開。

 

即使是為了救她，這仍是一項非法的人體實驗。

 

「所幸，手術很成功，迄今森小姐的肉體與人工的各部件融合度高，目前仍持續觀察。不過——」

 

萊利一面聽著邵氏總裁的解說，視線從未離開房內那遭受苦痛折磨的夥伴。他直盯著那些複雜糾纏的管線，各種不明液體在裡頭流動，她幾乎失去了一半的身體，而現在萊利不確定她的靈魂是否還在裡頭。

 

「目前還沒有恢復意識，醫療團隊為她做過斷層掃描，森小姐的腦功能幾乎正常。」立雯說，「她的運氣很好，或者說她的反射動作讓她在墜機的衝擊中保護了頭部與頸部。」運氣很好？萊利皺眉，但他選擇不出聲，讓立雯繼續說下去。「前往搶救時，直升機駕駛員頸骨折斷，立即死亡。森秘書長受到傷害的心肺功能已由義體遞補，若沒有出現排斥狀況的話，她就能繼續活下去。」

 

要是一直無法醒來，會變成植物人那樣嗎？沒有意識、沒有五感、無法動彈……就這樣沉眠下去？

 

「讓我進去裡面。」萊利不是詢問，而是要求。

 

「……」赫曼張口，但什麼都沒說地又閉上嘴。就他所知，貝特是他所見當中數一數二頑強的人。意志堅定、在一些事上絕不妥協。或許他們老環太平洋防衛軍就是集合了這群人才能用那麼稀少的資源打退怪獸吧？他轉頭望向一旁的立雯。

 

「好。」立雯打開自己的通訊設備，著手做準備。

 

經過重重消毒清潔、繁瑣的手續，穿上隔離服，萊利終於站在玻璃房間內、真子的身邊。

 

真子單邊的臉頰腫脹瘀紫與傷痕被紗布蓋住，僅露出的單邊臉龐與他記憶中清秀冷靜的勇敢女子的面貌重合在一起。她看起來就像是睡著了一樣。更換為義肢的部分已與真正的人體極近似，不過近看仍然可以感覺到那完美得不自然的無機質感。那時候的她究竟有多疼痛？想起自己曾感受過吉普賽危機被穿刺、扯下手臂時的燒灼痛楚，他無意識地擰起眉頭摸了摸左肩。他想伸手去握住真子的，但萊利不確定這樣做是否會傷到她。

 

真子蒼白的手腕肌膚上纏著繃帶，薄透的皮膚可以看到底下的血管，對比義體的光潔無暇，這雙纖細而堅強的手此時此刻擱在金屬台上插滿了管線，看起來竟是一碰即碎的脆弱。

 

「她會堅持下去的。」不知何時走到他身邊的赫曼博士說。「這些傷無法摧毀她的。只不過……」

 

萊利大概知道赫曼要說什麼。她的心。她的腦。她的意識。如果無法醒過來，那她活著幾乎與死去並無二異。「我想……」萊利試著尋找合適的字眼，伸手非常輕地觸摸了一下真子的額頭。

 

 

耳裡灌入了風聲、針葉林搖曳、樹枝摩擦的沙沙聲、微弱的劈啪聲。

故鄉的聲音。

 

 

「萊利？」赫曼歪著頭，擔心地望著他。

 

「沒事，我沒事。」萊利用力眨了眨眼，望著自己的手指，幾乎要流出眼淚。他最近的幻聽狀態──不，那可能不是幻聽。

 

「真子還沒康復前，你、你可不能倒下，」赫曼很難得說出如此社會化的語句，「為了…她、你要保重。」葛里布博士緊張地搓了搓緊握手杖的手指，「我希望你們都……好、」大概是太少說出研 究以外的文字語彙，整句話結巴得厲害，在萊利突然抓住他手腕時，赫曼差點尖叫，「哇啊、幹嘛？」博士又恢復了他神經質的語調。

 

 

「我要和真子浮動連結。」

 

萊利一字一句清楚地說。天空色的藍眼裡彷彿籠罩上一層躍動的藍綠色波光，赫曼不禁被他的魄力震懾，直到一眨眼，那抹色彩融入瞳孔當中消失無蹤。

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 稿子裡面牛頓跟紐頓好像有點不一，不過實體書版本都修改過了

※

 

「就算你和她仍維持有浮動連結的可能性，現在硬要連結的失敗機率是百分之九十九點九。秘書長現在沒有意識，因此連結者有極大可能會被拉進意識的深處……還有那些衝擊，你可能會承受不住而崩潰，貝特先生，」邵氏工業的年輕總裁露出了不贊成的表情，「這『試試』的後果沒那麼容易承擔的。」

離開醫療室，萊利與立雯、赫曼移動到另一個大一點的房間，是個可以容納十二人的會議室。

萊利剛聽赫曼說完他們怎麼從先驅者與怪獸自殺式攻擊中拯救地球，大概清楚了現今環太平洋防衛隊與邵氏工業的科技實力，以及先驅者們計畫的冰山一角。

如果要獲得更多令一個世界的情報，就必須透過紐頓。赫曼說的時候顯得相當低落，對了── 畢竟他們也曾兩次浮動連結，即使之間的相容性普通、兩人連結的效果很微弱，但他們依然是共享浮動連結通道的「夥伴」。

「這不是試試。」萊利平靜地開口。「我需要浮動連結的器材。」

會議室的門唰地打開，小張似乎希望盡可能低調走進來，但他手上托盤中的紙杯中飄散出的咖啡香味，使萊利一瞬間分心。基地牌即溶咖啡？看來這十年防衛軍即使把會議室弄得更加高科技，有些基本補給品還是沒變。小張在每個人桌前放下杯子後，在會議室長桌的最尾端坐下。

 

「可是萊利、他們目前開發的是── 」赫曼停頓了一下，試著不去理會綜合咖啡的香甜味道，  
「咳、我們現有的器材來自邵氏的無人機甲操控座艙，它們是單人遠端遙控系統，和環太平洋防衛軍現存的雙人與三人浮動連結科技不一樣。

其實這個問紐頓或立雯會更清楚，」後面那句聲音變得很小聲，如同喃喃自語，「而我們── 東京與富士山一戰之後，機甲們都無法使用，也沒有備品。」鎧甲鳳凰支離破碎、軍刀雅典娜與守護者的核心被刺穿、機體嚴重損壞，最接近吉普賽危機的吉普賽復仇者則與巨獸同歸於盡。

「黑市每天流通著大把的機甲獵人零件，但環太平洋防衛軍總部卻沒有備品？」萊利扶額，「當真嗎？」

 

「我們採取更嚴格的零件數量控管，正是為了防止這些零件流落到外面，被為非作歹的人利用。那些非法的拼裝機甲無法直接採用我們與防衛軍合作生產的零部件。」立雯補充。

最好是。萊利挑了挑眉。

邵氏的年輕總裁不高興地環抱雙手，「你希望的東西得上線組裝，這需要一點時間。」經過無人機甲叛亂後，環太平洋與邵氏的生產工廠遭受到嚴重破壞，緊急重建需要三週時間，無人機甲全數自毀，他們才會拼裝現有的四架機甲獵人前往東京。萊利先前在小張讀報的新聞小標上有看見。

 

「實驗室的原型器材呢？」前機甲獵人駕駛盤算著，目前全球的機甲獵人生產工廠都已關閉，只剩下總部，以及邵氏的無人機甲生產線，那麼他要的東西加州奧克蘭那裡會有嗎？  
「遺忘墳場、」過去除役報廢的機甲獵人在兒那沉睡，可  
經過了漫長的十年，除了被融為建築鋼筋之外，裡面的零件大概已經被偷光、轉移、或在汙染的土地上腐蝕殆盡。

「不可能的，耐心等我們調度合用的設備吧，這才是上策。」立雯斷然說，「那裡是一級管制區，進入需要經過美國政府的核可，即使環太平洋防衛軍勢力仍在也一樣。另外，能用的零件早已被轉移使用掉了，我們不會放任那些貴重零組件被宵小到處轉賣，除了遺失的……」

 

赫曼有點不安地讓自己的座椅左右轉動，張口閉口了幾次，像是下定決心似地發出聲音，「遺失的、」

 

「「內部走私品。」」會議室的門再次打開，進來的人正好與赫曼異口同聲。

 

所有人都同時望向門口。

 

傑克‧潘塔考斯特與吊著三角巾的奈特‧藍伯的中間，挾著上了手銬的前怪獸研究員、邵氏企業無人機甲研發計畫主工程師，紐頓‧蓋茲勒博士。他看起來糟透了。襯衫與長褲都皺巴巴的、領口上沾了血跡，大概是鼻血；領帶歪斜、棕黑色的頭髮看起來濕黏凌亂，眼鏡不但歪了，上面還沾滿油膩指紋，使得鏡片相當模糊；臉頰高高腫起帶著瘀青、唇角破裂出血，顯然是他左右其中一位紳士的傑作「紐頓！」赫曼發出尖銳的罵聲，氣極地從椅子上站起來，一跛一跛地拄著拐杖，比平常還快了數倍的速度踱到前同事的面前。紐頓看起來有些畏縮，彷彿赫曼要拿著拐杖痛毆他一頓似地縮了縮肩膀。

 

「嗨老夥計。」紐頓無精打采地舉起掛著手銬的雙手，開口。

 

「千萬別用拐杖揍我，我怕痛。」

 

葛里布博士高高舉起拐杖，哼哧哼哧地喘了幾口氣，又重重地放下手上的結實木杆，「你渾蛋！為什麼── 」不跟我說？

「我想告訴你的，真的。不是一直邀請你來家裡見見愛麗絲嗎？」紐頓的綠色眼睛裡滿懷歉疚地注視著赫曼。

「抱歉我揍了他。」奈特舉了手，表情一點都沒有抱歉的意思。「但他應該會有用處，所以我們直接把他帶來基地了。」

「要殺要剮隨我們處置。」傑克補充。

「喂！」奈特似乎覺得這樣說不妥，出聲勸告。

「艾瑪拉不在這裡，不會教壞小孩子的。」傑克揚了揚下巴，桀傲不遜地說，「立雯，你們在討論我姊？她......喔，天啊，萊利‧貝特。」並未穿PPDC的軍服、穿著皮外套牛仔褲、與史塔克有幾分相似的青年直接的視線投了過來。「我是傑克‧潘塔考斯特。」

萊利只是伸出手握住對方乾燥厚實的手，「你好。」眼前的大男孩是真子在這世上為數不多的親人之一。真子說過傑克不喜歡作為姊姊、沒有血緣關係的她,但長年身為弟弟角色的年輕貝特感覺並非如此。他可以感覺到眼前的男孩正為了他的失誤──吉普賽復仇者沒有接住真子的直升機而感到自責，如同那個暴風雨的冰冷夜晚，他沒能與彥西一同回到海岸那樣。

接著他望向了紐頓，對方也回望他，「我......」紐頓囁嚅著,聲音如同蚊蚋般細小。

「紐頓。」萊利深吸一口氣，「不管你之前幹了什麼。我只想問，我能不能和真子浮動連結？這方面你是專家。」也身體力行過無數次了。

「理論上不可以，」紐頓扯了一個微笑，那舉動牽動了嘴角的傷口，使他的微笑難看而歪曲。「你會被拉走的！她在無意識當中，幾乎是── 意識之海，你根本不知道她在哪裡，這比追兔子更慘，只會不斷地被拉入深處，卻找不到她。你就想像那是一條深── 不見底的蟲洞，你只能不斷在其中墜落......。實際上，可以，但沒人能保證切斷連結後，你的意識能否回來。」蓋茲勒博士想要攤手，但兩手銬在一起，他只好聳肩。他的語速跟機關槍一樣快，略顯亢奮，但透亮的眼神讓萊利曉得他的神智是清楚的。他與怪獸的部分腦幹連結時，是否也感覺到不斷墜落卻沒有人拉他一把？

  
站在一旁的赫曼睨著他，不知是生氣還是難過地微微顫抖。

「我需要浮動連結的設備，你剛說，內部走私品。你那裡有內部遺失、沒有登錄的浮動連結用零件吧？」以前的舊辦公室裡，紐頓就收藏了一套育空的腦波連結魷魚帽。

蓋茲勒博士定定地望著萊利的眼睛許久，會議室陷入一段空白的寂靜，「咳，......比那些更棒。」好一會兒，紐頓才開口，「吉普賽危機報廢的浮動連結橋，舊款，我修好了，還有黑市拍賣搶到的戰狼探戈小零件。蒐集不太多，真的。」紐頓像個十二歲男孩，有些害羞地搖了搖身子。

「不太多？不太多？你把薪水拿去買非法的贓物？」赫曼瞪大了眼睛，聲音又提高了八度。

紐頓嘿嘿一笑，「老闆嚴格、每天發憤向上工作苦悶壓力大，總要有點興趣嗜好吧？您說是不是呢？」最後的問句紐頓用中文說，立雯的表情一陣發青，但她咬住了下唇，不想發表任何意見。

  
「好了不要說廢話，」傑克不耐煩地推了推紐頓的肩膀，「只要能讓我姊醒過來，我什麼都敢做，包含把你揍到滿地找牙。」

  
奈特不贊同地搖了搖頭。「傑克，那沒有幫助。」

「紐頓，你得幫我。」萊利輕聲說。他已下定決心。

「機率渺茫，蓋茲勒博士也說你會被拉進深淵。」邵氏工業的年輕總裁嘆息，

「秘書長現在雖沒有意識，但我們能等待啊！以我們的技術力，維持她的生命是絕沒有問題的。」

  
多少植物人是在漫長的等待中死亡？意識存在，卻無法抵達這一端、喚醒自己的身體。更重要的是......萊利隱約感覺，真子、或其他什麼，在呼喚著他。  
在候車亭的那個下雪日子，萊利腦內的聲音一片寂靜。但越靠近真子，那隱隱約約模模糊糊的聲音又流入腦子裡了。

幽靈浮動連結是嗎？還是── 還是這一切都只是他自己的幻想？即使查克的罵聲那樣真實。即使曾與真子一起聆聽的音樂旋律如此熟悉。但......一切可能只是空想之夢。

萊利喝了一口放了一會兒有點溫的即溶咖啡，舌尖味蕾染上熟悉的甜味，「我要做。」

「你會弄死自己的。」邵立雯蹙著眉頭，卻沒有再反對，小張走到她身邊，似乎在等候她的命令。

  
赫曼和紐頓同時苦笑了起來，此時他們看起來像是剛吵完架又和好的老朋友，「幸運總會眷顧勇者。」紐頓揮了揮自己上銬的雙手，笑道。那模樣不像罪犯，倒像個自信無比的搖滾巨星，他輕快地吆喝著，「走吧！我帶你們去拿設備。」一面拍了拍手。

 


	15. Chapter 15

前怪獸科學研究員、無人機甲計畫主工程師的帶領下，立雯、赫曼、萊利、小張、傑克與奈特在原本已被調查探員搜刮一空的紐頓豪邸中，走入暗門內部的收藏品空間。

「壯觀吧？不錯吧？」紐頓自豪地在黑得發亮的大理石地面上、收藏室的正中間轉了一圈，皮鞋的底發出了吱嘎的聲響。這個收藏品空間與外頭的空間幾乎一樣寬廣，並沒有被調查局的人發現。即便調查的探員發現這個暗門，沒有紐頓  
本人的生物辨識便無法開啟這道鐵壁。光是要破壞那個看起來連第三次怪獸攻擊或核戰爭都擋得住的銅牆鐵壁大概就得花不只一天。

「真是多虧了這些年來的優渥薪水呢！唉唷、好痛、赫曼！」大概是看到許久沒見到的收藏品都還完好，紐頓顯得有些快樂，而葛里布博士使出了手杖攻擊，打斷了他自得其樂的陶醉時刻。

「你跳槽去邵氏就是為了收集這些東西嗎？」葛里布氣喘吁吁，顯然再一次地氣炸了，但他沒有繼續追打蓋茲勒的意思，「你這小渾球、把、把我們要的設 備拿出來！」赫曼‧葛里布博士眼裡露出了像要砸幾個架子上珍貴稀有的怪獸器官標本的凶光，咬牙切齒地罵道。

「老天你說話像我老婆，啊、忘了我沒有老婆……哇、」紐頓因為他的貧嘴再度吃了一記杖頭攻擊。萊利扶住因激動以及用力過猛而搖搖晃晃的赫曼，拍了拍他。這位不擅長打人的科學家絮絮叨叨地從口袋裡掏出手帕，擦拭額頭上沁出的汗水。

「喏，東西在那邊的架上。」隨著紐頓手的指向，小張與傑克立刻將架子上的金屬運送箱搬了下來，打開、檢查內部。

「鏈結背夾？我的老天！」傑克提起了一條像是脊椎骨又像是金屬昆蟲的零件，萊利一眼認出那是吉普賽危機的舊部品，後來雖有稍作改良，但它一直以來都是舊式連結戰鬥服、驅動鋼鐵巨人的重要零件。「這……」傑克看見與吉普賽危機的頭盔並放在一起的黑色舊式頭盔後，沉默了下來。那是戰狼探戈的頭盔。

「知道購買、蒐集軍方流出的贓物要坐幾年牢嗎？」奈特瞇起眼，望著這些顯然會替紐頓帶來更多麻煩的收藏品們，眉頭皺得死緊。

 

「不知道，有差嗎？」紐頓露出無奈的苦笑，「私下研究、與先驅者連結會判什麼罪？通敵叛國嗎？」確實是通敵，但……史無前例。敵人「先驅者」甚至不在地球。牠們只是透過遠端怪獸腦的連結，操縱了這位擁有過剩好奇心、大膽、  
追求刺激的科學家。就像是只要開通連結權限，誰都能遠端控制地球任一處的無人機甲一樣。

認真說來，沒有紐頓的冒險、潘塔考斯特的命令、赫曼的協助，他們根本連第一次怪獸戰爭都打不贏。

而現在，萊利正需要紐頓提供他探索未知的浮動連結技術。

傑克和奈特手腳俐落地把紐頓所指出，用得著的機甲獵人零件裝箱打包運上了車。立雯像是第一次真正地認識了她聘僱了近十年的前員工對怪獸── 還有未知的世界有多狂熱。幸好他站在我們這邊。不，幸好現在他站在人類這邊。即使可恨的先驅者一度利用了紐頓，但這也同時代表他們……人類── 可以利用紐頓，作為反攻的突破點。她暗暗地下定了決心。

萊利拿著一個面罩碎裂的舊型頭盔，美國製造、白色的戰鬥服頭盔，一臉若有所思的模樣。

「走了。她在等你。」立雯、小張與萊利預計搭另外一台車，小張負責駕駛，黑色的車輛緩緩滑到立雯身旁，小張下車為她開門。上車前她喊了萊利幾聲，他才像是如夢初醒一般反應過來，帶著那頭盔鑽進副駕駛座。

 

*

 

不知不覺間真子睡著了。她記得臨睡之前彥西的溫暖大手非常輕、如同羽毛掠過似地撫摸了一下她的額頭。

針葉林隨風搖曳、樹枝摩擦的聲響、極光女神行經大地帶來的輕微爆裂聲、微風吹拂的聲音── 貝特們故鄉的聲音。

 

真子。

 

她甚至聽見萊利在呼喚她。她死了萊利一定很痛苦。真抱歉讓他又經歷了一次失去半身的折磨。但一切都會轉好的。這裡也不壞。她試圖告訴自己。這裡有……大家。那些曾經逝去的人們……在這裡都……好好的……

 

真子、真子、真子！

 

像是萊利又像是彥西在叫她，她重新睜眼，發現彥西穿著白色的戰鬥服── 她竟然也穿著和他一樣的白色戰鬥服，彥西微笑注視著她，遞給她頭盔。那個微笑、那個如天空一樣色彩的眼眸、如同注視著自己親愛的弟弟的表情。「準備好。」彥西說。

 

原本晴朗的夜空、美麗的極光褪去，冰凍的天空籠罩了灰白色的厚雲，雪開始落下，迅速掩蓋了她四周的一切。

 

「準備……」真子還未反應過來，阿拉斯加白雪冰凍的大地震動著，發出了彷彿嗡鳴的低音，她戴上了頭盔後聲音並沒有被掩蓋，反而更加清晰。 嗶、嗶、嗶、嗶嗶、嗶嗶嗶嗶、嗶嗶嗶嗶嗶嗶、 如同輻射探測，或金屬探測器一樣的電子音，伴隨著有規律的大地震動，越來越近、越來越響。 彥西拉住了她的手，仰望著雪片紛飛的灰色天空。

 

有什麼東西來了── ！

 

破開雲層、海浪、暴風雪，龐然大物朝向她伸出了手── 她們心愛的鋼鐵巨人，第三世代的機甲獵人，吉普賽危機。

 

「快上去，她在等妳。」站在身旁的青年說，「好壯觀啊，女孩。」彥西自言自語中毫不隱藏自己的驕傲。

 

「你呢？」真子沒有鬆開彥西的手，這又是一個出擊的夢境嗎？

 

「一起上去啊，我願意當妳的副駕駛。」彥西歪著頭，「我覺得我們有浮動連結相容性。」他不是開玩笑地捏了捏她的手。

 

真子開始認真羨慕起萊利，有這樣的手足。

  
鋼鐵巨人以手掌托起了兩人，接著像是在雲霧裡搭乘高速電梯那般，真子眨  
了個眼，人就在駕駛艙裡了。不得不說吉普賽危機的駕駛艙內令她感到安心，大概是因為她的少女時光有大半時間都在這裡度過，她憧憬著有一天能夠駕駛她，而她也的確做到了。

 

  
當彥西走向副駕駛的位置時，真子喚住了他。「我可以在那裡嗎？」她知道  
彥西不會拒絕。舊世代機甲獵人正副駕駛其實並沒有職位高低之分，因為缺了任何一半的大腦，機甲獵人就無法活動。正副駕駛的稱呼僅只是便利軍方管理，多數的衝鋒隊員都是依連結的參數選擇對戰鬥有利的一邊。真子喜歡那個位置，她覺得那是她的歸屬。就在萊利的身旁。

  
「……當然。」金髮的青年哈、地笑了出聲，「我本來還擔心會不會對這個位子有陰影、」並拇指比了比原原本本屬於年長貝特的位置，那個操縱區域現在  
完好如初，沒有任何損傷的模樣，完完全全保持著吉普賽危機剛被打造出來的原始設計、彥西‧貝特一直使用的式樣，「但想想真子在這裡我也沒什麼好怕的了。」  
而穿著白色舊式戰鬥服的兄長也一如萊利回憶那樣耀眼。他一站上踏板，駕駛艙內所有燈號就一排排地亮了起來。

 

螢光投影螢幕閃爍不定，真子前方的投影屏任務欄位是空的，只是一連串的  
數字在變動。發狂了嗎？還是……

 

「準備好要踏進我腦子裡了嗎？孩子。」彥西望向真子，她也仔仔細細地回望著他，一股悲傷卻又溫暖的情緒充滿了她的內心，真子閉上眼，覺得淚水漸漸地漫上，即將潰堤。「你先請，我會敬老尊賢的── 老哥。」

 

 

五、四、深吸一口氣。三、二、一、神經系統連結──

 

 


	16. 我會接住妳的 (完結)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完結。

 

 

 

 

「真子！」爸爸的聲音。

  
「真子！」媽媽的聲音。

兒時居住的家、走廊木頭的香氣、風鈴清脆叮噹響聲、流浪的貓咪鳴叫、唰！地推開紙門、光腳奔跑在道館榻榻米上的觸感、島上的海風味道、灶台蒸煮白米的味道......山林的聲音── 風爐聲伴著敲打再敲打、鍛造刀劍的金屬聲、火焰的熱度......爸爸的沙啞咳嗽、醫院人來人往的腳步聲與消毒水味、紅色的金屬高塔、藍色的天空、大城市的四向黑與白的斑馬線道、人們的腳步聲、地鐵進站的風聲、百貨公司的廣播、冰淇淋的甜味、漂亮紅鞋的皮革味道......地面要裂開一般的震動、獸的狂吼、巨大巨大巨大巨大巨大好巨大好可怕的怪物啊啊啊啊啊啊啊大家都在奔跑大家都在尖叫好多人都在哭泣好害怕媽媽呢媽媽在哪裡另一隻鞋子不見了媽媽會生氣的這裡是哪裡好可怕好可怕好可怕好可怕好可怕啊啊啊不要追過來大樓倒下來了招牌砸在地上車子喇叭好吵好吵好吵啊啊啊我想回家想回家救我誰來救我救命救命救命救命媽媽嗚嗚嗚嗚......啊啊啊啊啊啊！

在一片煙硝當中、灰黑色巨大鋼鐵巨人的輪廓浮現、打倒了怪物，「妳安全了，沒事的。」 _老師！_ 「妳叫什麼名字？」

「真子！」紅色短髮的塔欣，既帥氣又溫柔又強悍的塔欣、用奇怪的日文說「好可愛呀！好可愛呀！」一面輕拍我的背。

搭乘飛機、世界各地的碎頂基地的鋼鐵工廠、機油氣味、電動螺絲起子轉動聲、焊接的火花四濺、一架又一架的鋼鐵守護神靜靜地停在基地內、堆高機與大小台車穿梭著。穿著制服的工作人員操著塔加拉語、中文、日文、粵語、俄文、各樣腔調的英文、方言、使基地充滿末日難有的活力。

機甲獵人學院、男孩們女孩們、科學家們、寒冷的實驗室與奇奇怪怪氣味......

老師高大的背影。

塔欣的墳墓。

第二量級怪獸。海參崴、香港、馬尼拉、第三量級怪獸。上海、加州、西伯利亞、阿拉斯加、怪獸、怪獸、怪獸、怪獸。

遺忘港灣。

生命之牆。

葬禮。葬禮。怪獸來襲。葬禮。葬禮。怪獸再次來襲。葬禮。

黑色的喪服、線香的味道、玫瑰念珠、蒼白的花束、禮炮、星條的國旗、閃亮的悲傷的獎章。

遺忘港灣。支離破碎的機甲獵人。她需要零件。她需要很多很多很多零件。

除了被拿去作為鋼筋的材料外，她們還需要......一點希望。

武館的棍棒碰撞聲、吆喝聲、管制室報表列印機吐出長長的紙。籃球碰撞籃框的聲音、烏克蘭電子舞曲的重節拍聲、廣播電台播放著熱門音樂排行榜、興奮的狗吠聲、毛絨的觸感、濕舔手掌的溫熱、下雨天、直升機降落時的噪音── 軍用直升機螺旋槳的吵雜噪音幾乎蓋過了所有一切，真子的耳朵發疼......不、頭好痛、臉好痛、身體好重、好熱──像是自高樓躍下、又像是跳入海溝中的蟲洞，她不斷地......下墜......下墜......下墜...............四周是一片無盡的、快速閃過許多影像的亮藍，她不停下墜著。

 

「真子！」彥西在旁邊喊她的聲音，如同她在萊利回憶中聽見的、最後的那句話那般，「妳要......」妳要回到那個海岸、妳要回去、拜託妳......留在他身邊......

好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛......啊啊......她忍不住抱緊了自己的身體。

妳要專注！不要去追兔子！

專注！

聽我的聲音......

「妳在幹什麼啊？」那個態度惡劣的金髮男孩出現在她身邊，雙手叉腰、眉毛高高挑起，一臉嫌棄，「妳又想要逃避了嗎？」

查克！我......我.........「我不逃避！但是......」

「算了，看來為女士開路變成我的工作啊？那傢伙就在通道前面，可別錯過了！」金髮男孩手一揮，前方出現一道刺眼的白光，「看不見，我知道。妳就拚命努力吧！」說完便用力地扯了她一把。  
她什麼都看不見，只聽見所有聲響都雜亂地摻合在一起，以及要把一切都捲入的強烈風切聲，她感覺自己呼吸變得困難，在上下左右都一片空白的空間中，水珠漂浮在她臉旁── 那是眼淚？

真子！妳聽得到我嗎？真子！

遠方傳來模模糊糊、斷斷續續的呼喊。

是......萊利？

是萊利！

 

_是............是...............是的............是萊利...............還有我......_

_......我們......_

 

小小的，一直陪伴在她身旁的那個微小聲音歡欣雀躍，語尾揉合了她平常喜愛聽的電子音樂、還有人工智慧語音的調子。

「 **......吉普賽危機？** 」是妳嗎？

 

_我...會......接住......妳的......_

  
她伸出了自己的手。

 

※

藍色的閃光、多到他來不及看的畫面,萊利感覺到自己被拉扯吸引著、不斷地向......下墜落。如果這裡有上下左右的話。

無邊無際。

但他知道她在哪兒。

_你永遠都可以在浮動連結中找到我。_

_抓住機會！_

這次萊利拚命向前奔跑並伸出他的手。

 

  
※

 

這十數年中，他沒有一天忘記他們的女孩。第三世代機甲獵人，吉普賽危機如同回憶中的一樣......置身其中，就可以對抗一切。並且獲勝。

 

_我...會......接住......你的......_

 

_她_ 說。

他看見龐然的她、周身散發著光芒與繚繞霧氣、朝向他而來。

曾與他在星空之下、暴風雨中前行、撥開萬重浪花、捲起千堆冰雪、在城市燈火中、大氣層之外、在肉與骨組成的異世界當中反應爐融毀、化為眩目光芒燃燒的吉普賽危機回到了他的身邊。

 

_來吧！_

  
※

 

「萊利！萊利！你還好嗎？」

「哇你可別死掉啊！」

赫曼和紐頓七手八腳地把連結電源拔掉，萊利躺在真子右手邊的一張醫療床上，一動也不動。真子也是。

傑克在外面緊張地將手貼在玻璃上，身旁是一樣嚴肅的奈特。小張負責在裡面看管紐頓，好讓他別搗亂，使整件基本上違法又荒謬的事情能夠按照計畫進行。

「我就說吧！這不是個好計畫。」紐頓用力揉亂自己的頭髮，抖著聲音說。

「閉嘴、」赫曼一下子看向右床，一下又轉頭過看看左床，不知道該先確認誰的生命跡象，使他整個人看起來像是在慌亂打轉。

前一個小時紐頓才與立雯兩人用吉普賽危機的舊零件拼裝好的器材，方才發出了腦波強烈衝擊的尖銳警告音，在他們切掉之前，機器就過載了。

浮動連結時間：兩百三十三秒。

浮動連結狀態：森‧真子/已斷線；萊利‧貝特/已斷線。

監測萊利呼吸、心跳與脈搏的機器畫面全暗，立雯快步上前用手掌測了下他的脈搏，「還有脈搏跟呼吸！醫療班進來。」

聽從指令的醫療人員魚貫自門口一個接一個進入時，突然頓住了腳步。

大家向著同一個方向看去。傑克撥開人群衝進房裡。

 

「......、」一直昏迷著的女孩手朝著天花板高高舉起，張開五指、嘴唇微張像是要說話，緩緩地收攏指頭，慢慢地放下。

 

「真子！」傑克、赫曼、紐頓將她的病床團團圍住，要不是有一大堆維生用的管線還連著她的身體，恐怕他們就要撲上去了。

 

沒被紗布與繃帶蓋住的那隻眼睛緩緩睜開，「......」嘴唇蠕動著，她的喉嚨很乾，說不出話來。她艱困地轉動脖子，望向自己右手邊床鋪上一動也不動的夥伴。  
她做了幾次吞嚥的動作，覺得整個身體不像是自己的、又痛又沉，可她仍然努力掀動唇瓣，發出了微小的呼喚，「...萊利。」

 

剛剛還毫無反應的男人像是回應她的呼喚，輕輕睜開眼睛，側頭望向了她，呼出長長的一口氣，露出放鬆的微笑。

 

「我接住妳了。」

 

「嗯。」

 

「歡迎回來。真子。」

 

兩人同時累極地閉上眼睛，只想在兩人獨有的共享之夢裡，與他們的機甲獵人再次相見。

 

─完─

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 貼出了全文的草稿~實體書版有小修~~~(總覺得可以一直寫下去，腦洞之深，深到連自己都覺得不可思議的地步)  
> 但還是很謝謝大家讀到了這裡。  
> you can always find me in the drift.  
> 那些離別的人們永遠都會留在浮動連結裡、我們的腦裡、我們的心裡。


End file.
